


明主短篇集

by Co_Akira



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short Stories, bottom akira, each chapter's summary please read chapter 1
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 写的一系列明主短文集，个人存档tag:AKeshu,bottom AKira, collection of short stories





	1. chapter summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary of each chapter

ch2:soul exchange  
ch3~5:butler Akira  
ch6:A delusion after I read the chapter 1 of P5M  
ch7: A story about rumors  
ch8: true Phantom thief Akira  
ch9：some very short stories  
ch10:Akeshu's daily life  
ch11:pupil Akechi


	2. 灵魂互换对象不可能是阁楼里的猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mona和明智灵魂交换的诡异设定  
> 2018/4/26 post  
> human turn to cat  
> 是和一个人绝交前她点的梗，回忆起来是我搞的第一篇明主，试图用了搞笑的风格写，未遂

灵魂互换对象不可能是阁楼里的猫

01

明智吾郎醒来的时候觉得整个世界都放大了好几倍。主要表现在房间的墙壁似乎比平时高了不止一点，还有忽然变宽的天花板也令人在意。

奇怪的事情不止这一点。就算明智昨天晚上忙着处理各种事务，时针转过了十二才勉强睡下，他也是清楚地记得自己是面朝上穿着睡衣好好地睡在公寓的床上的——所以他到底是干了什么才会全身旋转九十度面朝下趴在床上啊！

而且，他身下所谓的“床”，是不是比他记忆中的要软了不止一点？

 

不妙的事情越来越多了，再不起床看看到底是怎么回事恐怕还有更糟糕的事情会发生。明智吾郎强撑着从床上坐起来，习惯性地用手去揉他过长的棕色头发——

等等，他的头发呢？难道一晚上过去他终于继承了那家伙的发际线秃了？

 

明智愣了一下，下意识向自己的手看去......

现在应该说是“爪子”了。这是一只覆盖着黑白软毛，属于猫的爪子，如果它现在不属于明智的话，可能明智会有摸一把的闲心。

 

一夜之间变成了猫怎么办，在线等，急了也没用。

 

好吧，让明智吾郎用他A级的头脑想一想这到底是怎么回事。借着黑暗，他迟来地确认这到底是个什么地方，很明显这里不是明智吾郎的公寓——简陋的架子上放着不少书籍，一盆正处于良好生长状态的盆栽摆在书架的右侧，木制栏杆围着房间的边缘绕了半圈，连接着应该能通往楼下的楼梯。

这个布局......有点熟悉。

 

没等他想明白自己到底是在哪，变成谁家的猫了，就感觉他趴着的床摇晃了起来。

“怎......”他刚想开口，忽然想起自己现在是猫，能不能说人话都不清楚——万一能说，他岂不是要更加前途未卜了。

 

紧接着，某个熟悉的少年声音传入了明智的耳朵。

“摩尔加纳，怎么了吗？”

 

虽然明智此时从他人视觉来看只是一只睡着（假装）的猫，但他的内心已经是刮起了十二级大风的海面了。

真是巧了，明智仿佛看见长着声音的主人——来栖晓的脸的命运挂着属于来栖的，捉摸不清的笑容告诉他：“就是有这种操作”

 

他怎么就，变成了和来栖晓一起住在阁楼里的那只猫呢。

 

见自己的猫许久没回应，来栖晓挠了挠头发，便又躺了回去。来栖陷入睡眠的速度倒是很快，大约过了几分钟，确认来栖晓已经再次睡着了，明智小心翼翼地睁开了眼睛。

事实上，造成来栖晓半夜惊醒的原因就出在他这只猫身上——明智可能一辈子也搞不懂为什么他变成的这只猫在意外发生前非要睡在来栖晓身上。他心情复杂地看着来栖晓毫无防备的睡脸，来栖晓是可以用“漂亮”来形容的高中生，这一点在他摘下眼镜后更加明显了——来栖的睫毛很长，随着均匀的呼吸轻扫着眼睑，安静睡着的样子完全看不出来这家伙就是引发话题的怪盗团领袖......

 

不行，不能再想了。当明智反应过来的时候，他已经盯着来栖好一会了，在遇到变成猫的危机的时候首先做的事是盯着猫的主人看怎么想这都不正常。现在最应该做的是寻找对策——

然而，机智如明智吾郎一时半会也找不到什么对策。

现在还是半夜，他的眼皮忽然变沉了不少，没过多久就沉沉睡去。

看来就算变成了猫，熬夜带来的影响仍然不小。

 

02

摩尔加纳很想变成人。

但这不代表他可以接受一大早突然从公寓的床上醒来，手机上显示的未接来电一共有三个，备注名是XX电视台负责人，全部都是为了催这个身体原本的主人准备今天的电视采访的事实。

这样就算变成了人也没法约杏女士好吗？！

 

没错，明智吾郎，最近对来栖晓产生兴趣的话题人物，摩尔加纳现在正待在他的身体里。

其实作为一只猫睡在晓身上的感觉真的很不错，摩尔加纳一边试着贴着大写的A的手提箱的密码锁一边怅然若失。

这个手提箱怎么这么难开。

最后他放弃从明智的手提箱里搜集有利于怪盗团的情报了，公寓里摆着一张办公桌，可惜抽屉都上了锁，就连案件资料也没能看到一张。

 

无奈之下摩尔加纳只好从床头拿起明智常穿的那套衣服换下了身上的睡衣，一摸口袋发现居然还塞着钱。

......最近的寿司店在哪来着？第一个闪过脑海的居然是这个问题......

电视台负责人又一通电话打来，看来装病是不可能了，摩尔加纳犹豫地看了银色的手提箱一眼，想起这个侦探是只要出现在外面就会带着这个手提箱的类型。

虽然摩尔加纳并不是很想扮演这个没什么好感度的侦探......

他拎起手提箱，打开了门，同时由衷希望今天没有什么大案子等着高中生侦探去解决。

 

03

就算有“需要提高魅力”的迷之理由在，明智吾郎也不觉得上午跑去澡堂是正确的。

 

“摩尔加纳，你今天是不是精神不太好，话也不怎么说了。”来栖晓担忧地看了他一眼。

 

虽说来栖晓他家的猫真的会说话，但明智吾郎也不是天天跟着他家的猫吸的类型，一开口语气不对恐怕就要露陷——到时候怎么处理明智吾郎现在这个“假装听不懂猫说话”的人设也是个问题。所以一上午他不是装睡就是用沉默糊来栖一脸。

 

“要不要去武见医生那里问问有没有药......”来栖继续自言自语，抱起持续装死的黑猫，颇有放弃计划直接跑去给猫治病的意思。

 

“？？！！！”明智终于向来栖晓势力低头，现在这个状态一管药下去就不是变不变成猫的问题了。解释也好起因也好待会再说，他可不想就这么不明不白的被送去兽医那里。

“等——”明智疯狂挣扎，听到猫抗议的声音的来栖也停下了动作......

本该是这样的。

真正脱口而出的，却是一声猫叫。

说好的猫会说话呢？

 

来栖晓诧异地停下了动作——至少目的是达到了。可看晓的反应，他听到的大概也只是普通的猫叫。

“你很紧张吗？连猫的口癖都出来了，看来你精神不错。”感谢这只叫摩尔加纳的猫还没有完全忘记他猫的外形。

 

所以说......明智的灵魂和这只叫摩尔加纳的猫互换之后，猫的身体就失去说人话的能力了？

那还真是不用担心说话方式的问题了。明智吾郎自暴自弃。

 

好在阁楼垃圾沉迷吸猫无法自拔，压根没有继续试探下去的打算。来栖晓把猫抱回寄存柜顶，然后继续把他的刷魅力事业发扬光大。

明智吾郎无奈地坐在柜顶四处打量这个澡堂，回过神来再看向晓的时候差点从柜子上掉下去——只见来栖晓掀起衬衫的下摆开始脱衣服。

脱衣服。从腰部下方开始，逐渐露出腹肌和胸部的那种。

总觉得自己的眼睛不受控制地亮了起来。

 

来栖晓的皮肤白的过分，匀称的身材多半得益于充足的锻炼（也许大部分是怪盗团的活动）。明智的视线一边不受控制地朝来栖的上半身飘去，一边产生了难以形容的罪恶感。

 

为什么来栖晓非要当着一只猫脱衣服，还是只会说话的猫，还是只公猫！——不对，似乎就因为是只公猫才没问题来着——所以到底是他的取向有问题还是来栖晓的做法有问题，而且这种隐隐却无法忽略的“能变成猫也不错”的感觉是怎么回事......

 

明智吾郎纠结的想撞墙，没发现来栖晓已经丢下他不管抱着浴巾默默走进了澡堂，留给了他充足的回味时间。过了在明智看来有一个世纪这么久的一段时间，来栖晓再次穿过了澡堂的入口回到了储物柜前。

只有下半身裹着一条浴巾的来栖晓丝毫没觉得穿成这样站在一只内在是十八岁健全高中生的猫面前情况有多糟糕——他身上的水珠甚至还没完全擦干净，顺着锁骨一点点流了下来，在地板上汇成一小滩。只见来栖晓手一抬随手一撩头发，明智吾郎清晰地看见三个橙色音符从他的头上蹦了出来。

传说中的魅力三点？

 

留给明智思考橙色音符构造的时间并不多，因为他下一秒就被某件事完全地吸引了注意力——他早该注意到的，这里是储物柜，同时也是换衣间，这意味着......

来栖晓开始解开围在腰间的浴巾了。

他的眼睛居然又一次不受控制地亮了起来。

 

04

来栖晓驻足在寿司店的人群外的前一刻，明智吾郎还乐观地把整个交换过程当作休假。事实上，经历过睡在来栖晓身上看过他换衣服的一系列事件后，明智已经放弃挣扎根本不想去在意他的一系列行为到底直不直了。

仔细一看这家寿司店还是明智经常和新岛冴去的那家。很显然，来栖晓背着包出门的目的并不是吃寿司。从他看着寿司店若有所思的表情来看，一定又是他所谓的直觉作综了。

这样想来，围在寿司店前的都是女生，这点确实奇怪。

难道这家店临时举行了在校女学生专享促销活动？明智大胆猜测。

 

过了一小会，从人群中挤出一个人来（明智很惊讶这个人是怎么从人群里脱身的），这个人看到晓的那一瞬间仿佛看到了救世主，晓还没来得及张嘴说些什么就被他拉着手一路狂奔。

然而目睹了全程的明智的内心却没有任何波动，早在他看见这个人脸的第一眼，他就明白了这人的身份——微长的棕色头发，还有西装式的校服和黑色手套，加上写着A的手提箱......高中生侦探明智吾郎本人的身体无误。

既然明智的灵魂现在在猫的身体里，那现在拖着晓的就是......

叫摩尔加纳的猫吧。

 

想想就好气，之前明智从来没有牵过晓的手这么长时间，这次难得有机会他居然还是在包里围观。

从好的方面考虑，至少他可以近距离欣赏到晓困惑却故作冷静的脸了。

占着他身体的猫大概经历了相当惨痛的一天，拉着全程只能懵逼点头的晓解释了一通，从莫名奇妙被拉上电视节目到被要求签名，随身携带的箱子和手机都打不开到想拿着零钱去吃寿司没想到被粉丝围堵，明明是明智自己身体的惨痛经历，在旁观者的角度来听竟然有点好笑。

这只阁楼上的猫，这下受到教训了吧——他居然有点幸灾乐祸，转念一想忽然想起寿司可不便宜，他为数不多的零钱一定所剩无几了，于是又暗暗在心底骂了几句。

 

“所以......”估计是终于想起了自己一天的所作所为，晓的脸色有点苍白，他飞快地瞄了一眼包里的猫，可能在纠结该不该把猫拿出来，“既然明智，不对，你是摩尔加纳的话，那这边的摩尔加纳就是......”

他说不下去了，脸上还泛起了红晕。

 

为了尽快推掉自己知情却不早承认的锅，明智很配合地应了一声——反正说出来的也只是普通的猫叫，还能表明自己真的是正牌明智吾郎，岂不美哉。

 

晓重重地叹了口气，挠了挠头发。恐怕是因为平时和晓在一起久了，占据着明智身体的猫离晓越来越近，越来越近......考虑到棕发少年的壳子里是自家猫，来栖晓什么也说不出口，脸上的红晕倒是越来越明显。

等下，之前他们有挨这么近过吗？没有吧？为什么内在变成了天天混在一起的猫就可以靠这么近说话？在那个身体里的怎么想都应该是明智吾郎本人这才正常吧。

 

明智吾郎最后还是觉得自己输给了一只猫。

 

05

经历了很多事，总而言之，换回来了。换回来的前一刻明智还在阻止自己扑上去分开近得离谱的二人。

 

“今天给你添麻烦了。”抱着熟悉的猫，来栖晓好像比刚才轻松了不少。

 

“除了不能说话有点麻烦以外，其他的一系列事件我都可以当作给自己放了半天假呢——开玩笑的，”明智挂着他招牌的笑容回答，忽略了谈到不能说话的时候来栖晓和摩尔加纳短暂的对视。其实这是骗人的，各种意义上他都觉得不服，“我现在要去把没处理的事情都处理掉，还有时间的话也许会去你那里喝一杯咖啡，如果第一杯咖啡能看在今天的事情上免费就好了。”

也没什么免费的理由，灵魂交换据现在看来并不是来栖晓造成的。

 

“好。”来栖晓居然点头答应了。他们两人好像都有事情要忙着处理，于是没有时间再互相说客套话，简单告别后便往相反的方向赶去。

 

“对了，因为灵魂交换的奇怪事件我好像更了解你了，这是不是也意味着是一件好事呢？”离开前一刻,出于自身喜好,明智如此总结,语气仿佛只是在谈论天气。

清楚听见明智的话语的来栖晓的嘴角不自然地抽动了一下。  
果然，来栖晓冷静的表情出现一丝漏洞的瞬间真的太棒了......

 

可惜明智不能马上赶去喝约定好的免费咖啡，如果今天那只猫没能打开它的手机的话，这就意味着备忘录里要做的事一件也没做成。也许访谈除外，这个电视台的负责人有连环电话的爱好。

 

明智找了个地方停了下来，从口袋里拿出手机检查消息。今天99+多得不正常，明智只当它们是积累了一天的结果。他选取了最顶端的联系人点开向上翻页，大多是催明智快看图片的句子，直到拉到顶端才找到所谓一定要看的图片。

图片本身没什么特别，是一个新闻网站的截图，可截图里的新闻标题内容却让明智的笑容逐渐消失。

 

【高中生侦探明智吾郎新一期节目中表现出了猫系男子人设？】

显然电视访谈那只猫准时参加了。

【话题人物高中生侦探的恋情曝光？】配图是内在还是猫的“明智吾郎”和一看就知道是来栖晓的黑发高中生的亲密接触照片，这个拍摄角度真是......一言难尽。

 

紧接着的，是一通来自电视台的电话。

这事还没完。

……

 

fin


	3. 总之先从睡在一起开始 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明智吾郎开了一个玩笑假装他们昨晚有发生什么，于是他和来栖晓才刚认识关系就僵了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/7/16 post  
> 管家波的设定，看完长日将尽后对管家产生了神秘的向往后的产物

01  
明智吾郎崭新的一天从清晨的阳光透过窗户来到他脸上开始，他昨晚回房间时手忙脚乱连窗帘都没来得及拉，如今落到被干扰睡眠的下场也只能自嘲活该。

 

明智低叹一声，用一只手遮住眼睛勉强撑着上半身坐了起来，他靠着枕头坐在床上只觉得大脑昏昏沉沉――年轻侦探的视线在恍惚间下意识循着叫醒他的阳光望去，最终被躺在他身边的一个人截断了去路。

 

那是一个显然还在睡梦中的黑发年轻人，他没有穿很多――因为属于这个年轻人的长裤和外套正搭在房间一角的椅背上。

 

明智吾郎侧过身，手支在年轻人身体的一侧，从俯视的角度打量熟睡者失去眼镜掩饰的脸。

 

年轻人合着双眼，长长的睫毛随着胸口均匀的上下起伏轻轻颤动。  
他还真是睡得毫无防备啊，还有……保持这样近的距离就更能欣赏这样好看的脸了吧……什么的，情不自禁就会想这些事情呢。

 

如果有好事者在这个时候推门走进来看到现在的他们，一定会误解他们昨晚发生了什么吧？是情侣？还是一夜情？  
都不是，昨晚很遗憾什么也没发生。非要形容的话是好心的帮助者和获救者的关系。

 

黑发的年轻人是在这栋郊区府邸里工作的人，执事？侍者？总之是和这差不多的职业。

 

昨晚是他们第一次见面。

 

府邸的主人是个有地位和财产的名人，购置偏僻处的府邸邀请有名人物一起举办盛大的宴会是他的爱好之一。至于为了举办这次为期一周的宴会，府邸主人特地把装修风格设计成庄园类，同时聘请了一批人作为工作人员这件事，明智吾郎是来到这里后才听说的。

 

作为爽朗的年轻侦探，他要做的是保持他谦和的形象，偶尔赞美几句宴会排场的盛大，更多时候还是和来客讨论他们感兴趣的侦探话题。但是作为明智吾郎本人，他只会觉得这次宴会真是无聊透顶毫无意义，待在这一周简直在浪费他的人生，可以的话他根本不想被邀请过来。

 

他的想法有所改观是在第一天晚上府邸主人举办晚会的时候。

 

特地从各地聘请来的厨师自然交出了一份囊括各种美食的晚餐答卷，可比起食物人们更关心前来赴宴的宾客本身，讨论的话题从自己常去的高尔夫球场到对方正在进行的项目，说是囊括了所有方面也不为过。

 

明智吾郎懒得维持他的人设参加讨论，他只是兴致缺缺地坐在座位上，拿着一把叉子在面前摆着的蛋糕上戳出一排排小孔，仿佛那块无辜蛋糕就是此次宴会的主办人。随后黑发的年轻人就出现在了明智的身边――

 

一开始他并不关心明智到底在做什么，蛋糕上被戳出了几个孔，明智心里到底在想什么和他半分钱关系也没有，他只是把注意力全部集中在明智隔壁坐着的大小姐……准确地说，是大小姐面前的空盘子上。明智调整坐姿的时候他正好把一摞盘子放在预备送去洗碗室的推车底层里，转身想去收下一摞。

 

然后明智吾郎就看见他了――他穿着侍者制服，黑色外套里面是白色衬衫，扣子按规范扣得一丝不苟，连领带的系法也标准的无可挑剔。这样的打扮配上他原本就精致的外表和通过眼镜营造出的乖巧气氛，只会让他更加吸引陌生人的目光而已。

 

所以明智吾郎被他吸引了。

 

“你――”有着黑色卷发的年轻人听到呼唤疑惑地回过头，他的手上还抱着几只盘子，明智意识到自己的失态，忙瞥了一眼别在侍者胸前的身份牌――来栖晓，“麻烦过来一下，嗯，来栖，我想……换一盘蛋糕。”

 

找自己面前一口都没动还被戳成了马蜂窝的蛋糕岔开话题纯粹是明智吾郎的无心之举，此话说出来不到一秒他就后悔了，因为其中企图掩盖真相的敷衍意味实在是太明显了――就连隔壁坐着的大小姐都掩着嘴咯咯笑了起来。  
来栖晓透过镜片和明智吾郎对视，他什么也没说，只是从推车的第一层取出一碟同款式的蛋糕朝明智走去。

 

“先生，我无意冒犯，只是――如果您不喜欢吃这款蛋糕的话我可以给您换一种，这样对待一只蛋糕真的没必要，”来栖晓将两个碟子的位置交换，同时“好心提醒”说，“不过，如果这是您的兴趣……那请当我没说。”推着推车前往下一个长桌之前，他再次补充道。

 

明智吾郎的视线一直跟着来栖晓的背影，一直到他消失在人群中看不见了才悻悻拿起叉子，这一次他怎么看那块蛋糕怎么不顺眼，如果说对之前那块蛋糕下手只是因为他无聊，那这块就和他真的有仇了――倒不是说这块蛋糕代表了谁，只是一想到刚刚自己糟糕的表现和直接离开的来栖晓，明智吾郎就莫名不爽。

 

这之后来栖晓再没出现过，明智吾郎只当来栖晓还有工作要忙，托人通知了府邸主人一声便整理好衣服准备从大厅后门离开，至于理由――他随口胡谑了几句，坚称自己因为连续几天熬夜工作感觉头晕目眩急需回房休息。

 

大厅的后门外是一片修剪良好的灌木丛，从灌木丛间的走廊穿过去再左拐，左侧第二间就是明智的房间。

 

现在麻烦人物都聚集在大厅参加晚会，明智吾郎一路不受任何阻碍直接回房的机会理论上不该出现任何问题才是。  
可惜只是理论上。

 

尽管只见过一面，但“那个人”给他留下的印象实在是太深刻了，于是当“那个人”出现在明智面前，正试图扶着墙慢慢前进的时候，一瞬间明智就把他给认了出来。  
来栖晓。

 

出于好奇心和其它原因，明智吾郎加快脚步追上了来栖晓，他清了清喉咙，手顺势拍上来栖晓的肩膀，打算询问来栖晓需不需要帮助。

 

来栖晓的身体明显地颤抖了一下，明智的手还搭在来栖晓的肩膀上，这类异常自然逃不过他的双眼。

 

“你还好吗？”明智吾郎试着搭话。

 

没有回答。他干脆绕到来栖晓面前捧起了后者的脸――即使是这种出格的行为也没有得到来栖晓的回应，借着光仔细观察，明智吾郎发现来栖晓视线涣散，上一次见他还穿得整整齐齐的衣服如今也变得乱七八糟。  
看他现在的状况倒像是误服了什么药物――这只是猜测，具体发生了什么事只有来栖晓才知道，可惜以当事人现在的状态能回答根本就是奇迹。

 

明智吾郎只觉得不该把这家伙一个人丢在这里，所以他这样做了――他拉过来栖晓的手臂搭在自己肩膀上，架着来栖晓回了自己房间，然后扒下他的外套和长裤直接拎他上了床，整个过程中来栖晓还算安分，一接触到柔软的床垫便沉沉睡去。

 

这一睡就到了现在。

 

明智吾郎看着面前一脸莫名其妙，搞不清楚状况的来栖晓忽然觉得一阵胃痛。

 

“昨天晚上我在后院找到了你，因为当时你情况不太妙我就擅自把你送到这来了，你不介意的话可以告诉我昨晚到底发生了什么事。”

 

来栖晓皱起眉，他刚清醒过来不久，让他立刻回忆已经发生过的事实在难为他。大约过了半分钟，他才带着几分不确定开口。  
“昨晚轮到我休息的时候有人递给我一杯水，这之后发生了什么我就不记得了，可能是那杯水里……有什么……吧。”来栖晓说着说着突然发现这事很恐怖，毕竟丧失了接近十个小时的记忆可不像在走廊里摔了一跤那样爬起来就能假装无事发生。  
“总之，先生，我还是要感谢您帮了我。”  
来栖晓板起脸，想起自己那套礼仪来。

 

“你大可不必强迫自己用敬语。我是明智吾郎。”然而明智吾郎不吃这套，来栖晓这种说话方式反而会让他觉得很气。

 

来栖晓还想说些什么――也不知道他注意到的是自己和明智盖着同一块被子还是自己的外套和长裤正挂在视线可及处的椅背上，反正在注意到这件事的那一瞬间，他的脸唰地就变白了。  
“明智……我们昨晚……”来栖晓向明智吾郎投去求助的目光，他在努力抑制自己颤抖声音中的不安，可惜效果不太好。

 

明智吾郎知道来栖晓想要的回答是什么，事实也的确如此，他完全可以告诉来栖晓这是个误会，昨晚什么也没发生――只是，明智吾郎从来栖晓强装镇定实则慌乱的样子中得到了一丝令人上瘾的愉悦感，他几乎抑制不住自己恶作剧的欲望。

 

“昨晚该发生的发生了，不该发生的也发生了。”明智吾郎态度诚恳。

 

明智的回答加上药效过去酸痛的身体，还有房间里的各种证据……  
来栖晓的脸涨得通红，他掀起被子跳下了床，以明智吾郎看了都不禁赞叹的速度穿好衣服，然后朝还半靠在床上的明智鞠了一躬。  
“昨晚给您添麻烦了――抱歉，我……我得先走了。”  
匆忙丢下这句话，来栖晓挺直背僵硬地走出了（其实该说是逃离）房间，走之前还习惯性地关好了门。

 

把来栖晓吓跑并非明智吾郎本意，他根本没想到恶作剧会这么成功――这真是意料之外的惊喜不是吗？明智朝来栖晓离开的方向勾起嘴角，好像来栖晓还站在那里没走似的。  
接着，明智的视线落在了来栖晓慌乱离开时不慎掉落在地的工作名牌上。

 

他下一次“巧遇”来栖晓是在女性客人开茶会的时候。要通往举办茶会的花园，明智现在所在的走廊是必经之路，他倚靠着一根柱子站着，把时间当作筹码全部押在今天负责送甜品的人是来栖晓的猜想上。  
他最后大赚了一笔，因为来栖晓果真推着甜品车走了过来。他穿着整齐，和明智昨天晚上遇见的那个来栖晓只相差一枚工作名牌别针。

 

看到明智吾郎的那一刻来栖晓的眼角抽搐了一下，他下意识地想后退，但他手上毕竟还推着一个甜品车，于是转头就走的想法只用了一秒就从来栖晓的脑子里被扫地出门。

 

来栖晓装模作样地把领口理了一番，然后推着甜品车以极慢的速度继续向前走去，他的视线扫过柱子上的雕花和窗户的镂空，好像要逃避尴尬一般偏偏只跳过了明智吾郎，路过明智身边时他甚至还刻意加快了脚步――这个时候再看不出来栖晓的目的那就是傻了，明智吾郎面带微笑，手背在身后攥紧了来栖晓的工作名牌。  
“等一下，来栖。”

 

来栖晓认命般叹了一口气。

“明智先生。”

 

“我记得我有说过我不需要敬语。”明智朝来栖晓走过去，拍了拍他还握着推车把手的右手背示意来栖晓把手打开，接着把来栖晓的工作名牌放在它主人手里。

 

“……谢谢。”来栖晓犹豫片刻，还是选择把名牌别了回去。

 

“‘谢谢’可不能作为有价值的报酬喔，”明智和来栖晓开玩笑说――可惜来栖晓没看出这其中的笑点，于是明智得以直接目睹来栖晓的表情忽然变得警觉的过程，他忙笑着摆了摆手，“不会对你做什么的，只是想问问――你以后是长期在这里工作吗？”

 

“不是。我和佐仓先生一起来的――他负责咖喱和咖啡，宴会结束以后我们就走……没其他事的话我先走了，我还有工作要做，”来栖晓刚说完就想推车走人，走了没几步又停了下来想了想，然后回过头叫住明智，“对了，昨晚的事我可以当做没发生，所以你不需要担心我会说出去。”

 

什么鬼，他真的以为我睡了他还想假装什么也没发生？明智吾郎在原地愣了一会，等他搞清楚来栖晓到底什么意思后者已经推着车走远了。  
本来明智还想等时候差不多了他就把误会澄清然后他和来栖晓再重新认识一下，但来栖晓脑补出的这个剧本……就这样演下去好像也不错。

 

以误会开场的相遇吗――在这种情况下接触来栖晓一定会有很不错的展开吧。  
明智吾郎抱着双臂望着来栖晓离开的方向，脸上不自觉浮现出了一抹笑容。

 

“之后应该会很有趣。”


	4. 总之先从睡在一起开始 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2018/7/31 post

显而易见，来栖晓在躲着他。明智在这天剩下的时间里几次路过洗衣房或厨房，总能看见正推着推车的晓加快脚步，赶在他们间距离近到能开始一段对话前冲进挂着“客人免进”的房间。

晓隔着老远看见明智时故作镇静却流露出慌乱的表情让明智禁不住想笑，他也闲着没事，比起劳神在其他人面前维持脸上的假笑参加应酬，在房子里绕几圈权当散步，同时装作不经意路过来栖晓常经过的地点还更有意义一点。

然而单方面的猫抓老鼠游戏没有对方的配合是会玩腻的。

明智靠着走廊的墙壁站定，黄昏时分的暗色日光为天空和视线所及处的树丛都渲染上了橙红色，一瞬间失去了踪迹不光是来栖晓，在走廊上抱着杂物忙碌进出各个卧室的侍者们的数量也大有减少。离晚餐正式开始还有一段时间，因为人手不足被叫去厨房帮忙这种事明智一点儿也不会觉得奇怪。

他终究无事可做，徘徊在走廊间时忽然想起刚进入豪宅的时候主人发过一张平面图。明智那时礼貌性地笑了笑，当着豪宅主人的面展开平面图扫了一眼，之后那张纸就被他塞在房间角落的行李箱里再也没拿出来过——匆匆扫过的部分中，记得好像有写着图书室的房间吧？

那之后，是后来被明智戏称为命运邂逅的意外。

每一个造访图书馆区域的人都能清晰听见鞋跟踩在地板上发出的咔哒声，一边感叹着个人世界不失为一种好事，明智推开了沉重的复古式门，把手上华而不实的花纹令他微微皱起了眉。

展露在眼前的图书室宽敞明亮，其光线不止来源于头顶悬挂的吊灯，通往露台占据了一面墙的大落地窗也功不可没。塞满了书的多层书架放置在房间两侧，中间的闲置区则摆上了数对四人用桌椅——不过先明智一步进入房间的人却无意使用它们。黑发的年轻人抱着书，身体倾斜倚靠在书架上，黄昏过渡到完全日落期间仅剩的余光穿过落地窗来到他身上，他颔着首，整个人染上了落日的余晖，几乎与背景融为一体。

“来栖。”明智皱着的眉舒展开来，取而代之的是忽然绽放在脸上的微笑。

来栖晓从书后抬起头，瞳孔明显收缩了一下。晓靠着的位置离墙角不远，这一着算是把他自己逼近了绝路。

“没想到在这里遇见，”明智一边抒发内心的真实感受一边接近晓，“在看什么书？”

“明智......?”

等到明智离晓仅几步远，来栖晓才如梦初醒，他本能地后退一步，一开口属于面前带着笑意的侦探的名字连带着明显上扬的不确定语气便脱口而出。来栖晓不知道自己为什么会这么说，明智吾郎——长着一张令女性着迷的脸，和他相遇不过一天却发生了相识半年多才能累计到的波折的年轻人，他理应远远就能认出来，且不会带半分对其身份的怀疑才是......

......果然，是没想到明智会来图书馆的诧异所致吗？

见晓许久没有回应，明智干脆从晓的手里直接抽走了后者在读的小说，匆匆扫了一眼，法国绅士怪盗的浪漫演出正上演到主人公华丽逃脱的部分。来栖晓这时发出一声不满的抱怨，显然他没法像书中的怪盗那样游刃有余的逃脱了。

“大怪盗亚森？来栖喜欢看这种类型的书吗？”

外表乖巧，会把制服穿得整齐的来栖晓，实际向往的是自由浪漫的怪盗吗？

“你会来图书室这件事反而更让我惊讶。”

“哈哈，别这样说啊，”明智把书交还到晓手里，黑发年轻人失了看下去的兴致，直接把书合上放回了书架，“我记得现在是晚饭时间吧？不去帮忙吗？”

“本来我负责帮忙准备咖喱，但佐仓先生执意让我休息一会，所以——”晓瞥了明智一眼，接着侧过身从明智和书架之间的空隙中挤了出去，“晚餐要开始了，失陪了。”

明智张了张嘴。

“晚餐时候见——？”

他没来由地冒出这样一句。

来栖晓没理他，只是专注于推面前的门，多半是不想和他再见。

可是他们还是再见了。

明智不知道来栖晓之前是不是无神论者，但当他看见被安排在他身旁待命的晓脸上不自然的表情时，他知道晓现在开始相信有命运这么回事了。

他试着问候了晚上好，来栖晓只是叹了一口气，把手背在身后转过头，不愿意再理他。

这就是所谓，丧失了反驳的欲望吧。

“明智君对来栖君很感兴趣吗？”  
前一晚因为明智失态的表现忍俊不禁的大小姐再次搭话――蓬蓬的卷发是这位大小姐外貌的标志，昨晚宴会结束明智才迟来地想起她是奥村公司现任社长的女儿奥村春。

奥村春这句话中的另一个主人公这一刻还站在这条餐桌的末尾，忙着收取无用的空盘。从上方打下的灯光交叠在一起看着晃眼，其中几束光的终点巧合般落在他身上，灯光下的来栖晓像一个幻影，仿佛随时会消失得无影无踪，下一刻又可能会出现在任何人身边。

“算是吧。”明智承认。

奥村春嘴角上扬，勾起一个会意的笑。晓这时突兀出现在了明智的左侧，双手背在身后，制服穿得一丝不苟。于是她装回了平时那个温顺的大小姐，再没针对明智和来栖的关系说过什么。

明智说不出除了玩笑和试探外这次晚宴还剩下什么。他的视线百无聊赖地追着晓，回过神来已经有来客陆续离开桌子回房了。  
他暗自庆祝着晚宴的结束，走出大厅意外遇到了同样准备离开的来栖晓。

“其实我……”  
来栖晓的露出了为难的表情，明智眯起眼睛，忽然发现一个陌生男人堵在晓的必经之路上。

“我有点东西想让你帮忙送去房间，不行吗？”

向前走了几步，明智整理好衣领，磨去语调中的厌恶，一只手搭上了话语中暗藏深意的男人的肩膀。  
“不好意思，我和他今晚约好了要去我那里帮忙。刚好晚宴时我和他离得很近，这样也比较方便，是吧？”

反问句的句尾带着语气词轻轻上挑，站在暗处的男人闻之惊讶地睁大了眼睛，朝晓投去了求证的目光。  
晓自然没有和明智提前约定过什么，只是夜色加上眼镜完美藏起了他眼中一闪而过的诧异，导致这出戏浑然天成毫无破绽。

一直到身后男人的身影完全消失不见，来栖晓才放下脸上紧绷的表情，他整个人都放松了下来，不经意间带上了柔和的笑。  
“……谢谢。”他轻声说。

“刚刚那个人……？方便我问一下吗？”

“是昨晚给我水的人，之后的事情你知道了。”  
晓简单概括道。

是导致自己和刚认识一天的人纠缠到现在的罪魁祸首啊――光是这个头衔就不会让人开心呢，更别提被他三番五次地搭话了。站在来栖晓的角度想想，明智可能第二天就不顾后果把工作辞掉了，虽然明智自身也帮了点倒忙没资格说……

“原来如此——真是无聊的宴会，你也想赶快让它结束吧？”  
明智识趣地跳过了昨晚来栖晓喝下那杯水之后的故事，他乐意看到来栖晓红着脸却抿起嘴唇强装镇静的样子，可现在这种气氛他觉得如果再提来栖晓就要原地爆炸了。

“……嗯。”  
沉默了仿佛一世纪后，晓附和着。

明智吾郎其实没有说真话，实际上，希望快点结束这种想法现在已经找不到了。

次日清晨，明智拦下了负责人事调动的女管家。

“我想申请贴身管家。”他侃侃而谈，把侦探的工作稍添油加醋一番，再加上对外接近无时无刻挂在脸上少说能吸引百分之九十女性目光的微笑，女管家虽云里雾里，但还是同意了他的要求。

“有想指名的人吗？”她随口一问，想不到明智等的便是这句。

“有啊，”他故作思索状，然后加深了笑容，“来栖晓，可以吗？”

答案在他把名字说出口时已经敲定了，明智没料到的是他们这么快就说服了来栖晓――当天下午来栖晓就出现在了明智面前。

“所以……侦探工作果然是假的对吧。”来栖晓冷静分析，却没有对明智提出的去花园的要求产生任何异议。

花园正举办一场闲谈会，明智连着两天假装有事，为了各种方面的影响，年轻侦探决定去露一下脸。

即使戴着伪装作用的眼镜，来栖晓还是凭借乖巧的形象受到了在场大部分女性的欢迎，四五个人围着晓几乎成了一圈。

被包围着的晓倒是不慌不忙，轻佻地从他人口中脱出的越界提问也能应对自如。明智自知晓能找出提问表面覆盖着的一层层暗示下的真实意思不是一件坏事，但眼前的画面和他想象中的实在是大相庭径――接着就如同忽然开启了一瓶剧烈摇晃过的汽水，抑制不住的烦躁感开始心中翻腾，甚至大有突破最后一条防线逃逸去外界的趋势。

“差不多够了吧，你们也别再开来栖的玩笑了。”他最后采用的腔调轻松得像是在开一个无伤大雅的玩笑，事实上给其他人的印象也的确如此――除掉奥村春意味深长的视线，计划取得的成功还算不错。

“看来明智先生对来栖君很在意啊。”  
说话的是昨晚遇到的男人，至于原因嘛不用说，既然如此……

明智扫视了一圈，瞥见奥村春轻轻拍了拍手，开始整理起衣服上的皱褶。于是他站了起来——

“他现在是我的贴身管家了，多一点关注也不奇怪吧？”

明智吾郎头也不回离开了花园，来栖晓默契地跟上了他。


	5. 总之先从睡在一起开始 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/8/8 post

一天之后，好像所有人都知道明智吾郎申请了私人管家这件事了。投来微妙目光的人固然存在却也只是一小部分，剩下的大部分人则是选择礼貌地询问明智的工作进度，不知道他们是真的信了明智的说辞还是太擅长客套话和伪装。

明智不大在意别人对这件事的看法，反正他对外表现出来的还是温和礼貌的好青年人设，该讨厌他的人数不会因为这点小事就发生大变动，多一个不多少一个不少。  
更有价值去注意的是……他有正当理由出现在来栖晓面前了，而且每次看到那天找茬的男人脸上扭曲的表情都教他心情愉悦。

 

“所以，你的回答是？”  
来栖晓悄悄扶了一把眼镜，然后把手重新背在身后。

 

明智吾郎自知不能再把已经开始不耐烦的来栖晓晾在面前了，其实来栖晓也没说什么让明智为难的事，他要做的只是回答好或者不好而已――最近几天有几个侍者因病请假造成了人手不足，明智口中所谓的繁重工作仅是空气而已，综合两者，来栖晓给出了暂时去给其他人帮忙的提案。

 

拒绝？或者同意？晓还在等着他的回答。  
想拒绝当然是想拒绝的，可是反复斟酌明智又找不到拒绝的理由，总不能说他雇晓过来是个人爱好吧？

 

“没问题，”这么回答好像太干脆了，明智想想又加上一句，“如果我这边有需要帮忙的地方记得要优先过来。”  
明智眯起眼睛，嘴角上扬展现出一个能给人留下极好印象的弧度。  
至于“需要帮忙的地方和繁重的工作”云云，其实真正的情况两人都心知肚明。

 

当天来栖晓就接下了几个空余的职位，明智得以再次在宅邸的各条走廊里看到晓推着推车四处奔走的身影――这次没了黑发年轻人躲闪的目光倒有些遗憾。

他没找到搭话的机会。这种状态一直持续到晚餐开始，他在桌边坐下，一抬头发现来栖晓不知何时已经站在了他的身侧。

 

“忙完了吗？”

来栖晓点点头。  
“帮忙做完咖喱就被从厨房赶出来了。”

 

无视了听起来十分怪异的“赶出来”，明智理了一番思绪，从晓的话里顺利抓住了关键词。  
“咖喱？”

 

明智敢发誓，他看见晓镜片后的眼睛里好像有什么亮了起来。  
“嗯，咖喱。在那边。”晓朝一个方向点了点头，在那个方向，离明智不远的地方，放着待盛取的咖喱。

 

明智听出了晓语气中压不住的紧张。他轻轻笑起来，同时把餐具移了过去，忽然他发现了一个（大概）很严肃的问题――根据颜色，咖喱似乎可以分成两种。

“这是……？”明智皱起眉，完全被可疑的红色咖喱吸引了注意力，总觉得辣味要化出实体钻出锅强调存在感了……

 

“我特制的咖喱。因为材料还够佐仓先生就让我做了两种。”

明智几次从晓口中听到“佐仓先生”这个名字，每次这位先生给他的印象都不太一样――比如这次，明智已经开始怀疑这位佐仓先生对晓的特制咖喱是不是有什么误解了。

 

即使背对着晓，明智也能感觉到他的视线落在自己身上，期待着自己品尝“特制咖喱”。  
不瞒你说，纵使明智吾郎营造了很多假的爱好应付各类提问，但他还真的就是甜食派，表面人设是内在也是，应对这种加了不知道几种辣味调料才变成如此……一言难尽的红色的咖喱他真是不知道何从下口。

 

可是这又是怎么回事――明明晓站的位置是他身后，多半他还面无表情在看一旁摞着的一碟空盘，明智的眼前却浮现出了晓咬着唇聚精会神等待评价的脸，现在那个晓眨了眨眼睛……

最后是明智的手先动的手，它抓起三分之一浸在特制咖喱锅里的汤勺，不接受任何反对意见直接给明智的碗里来了一大勺。

“……好辣。”

非要形容的话就是舌头如烧起来一般，刺激性的味道在舌尖点着火焰带起热度一直冲到大脑，其余的菜品味道无论是土豆还是肉明智通通都没有尝出来――或者说已经辣到失去味觉了……谁知道呢。

 

总之，等明智回过神来，他已经灌下第三杯水了。坐在隔壁的奥村春微笑着递上第四杯水，好心地告诉他刚刚形象保持得还可以。

 

“来栖呢？”一看周围发现来栖晓不见了，于是这成了明智找回舌头知觉后的第一句话。

奥村春朝他投来半是同情半是鼓励的复杂目光，示意明智往大厅角落里的看。

 

挤开好在不算多的围观人群，明智在离事件中心不到半米的地方站定――只见来栖晓半跪在地上，正检查一位年轻妇人脚上的伤口。不用细看便知是高跟鞋鞋跟过高加上技巧不精酿成的惨剧。

好啊来栖晓，再这样下去你迟早要过劳死。

 

他抱着胳膊准备后退几步隐入人群中，忽然看见对面挤出一个表情紧张的侍者在晓耳边说了些什么便匆匆跑开，晓皱起眉，看看眼前要处理的事务又看看说话人，似乎拿不定主意要做什么。

 

明智看不下去，退到一半的脚收了回来。  
“怎么了？”

 

来栖晓睁大了眼睛，好像刚刚才发现明智的存在。  
“这位女士――”他瞥了一眼妇人的伤，接着说，“脚受伤了，同时仓库钥匙丢了，那边人手不够，他们需要我把我房间里那把备用送过去。”

 

明智咳了一声示意沉思状态的晓冷静下来。  
“如果你忙不过来的话，正好我蛮闲的，我想我可以帮忙。”

 

晓看起来有些犹豫，于是明智站在那里没动等着他决定，接着约莫半分钟后晓终于分析完了情况，轻轻地叹了一口气。  
“好吧，”他从口袋里取出钥匙，“这是我房间的钥匙……先谢谢你了。”

 

一直到走到晓房间门口明智才醒悟他根本没进过来栖晓房间，现在他怎么会是这种自然的状态还是未解之谜之一。  
另一个未解之谜是晓的房间里到底有什么……来栖晓拿钥匙拿得仓促，明智来不及观察他的反应，不过毕竟来到了这步，就算来栖晓在房间里拿明智的照片当飞镖他也得直面……

 

咔嚓一声，明智打开了房门。

 

……其实在这之前他什么都考虑过了，就是没考虑到会有橙色长发的少女抱着电脑坐在晓的床上。

“呦，”少女抬起头看了愣在原地的明智一眼，接下来的行动比起打招呼或挑衅更像是本能反应，“你就是睡了晓的人？”

 

她的话语中流露出明显的敌意，令明智产生了不说服她就拿不到钥匙的预感。  
“其实那是个误会……”明智勉强笑着，费平生口舌功夫把前因后果说了一遍，直到少女若有其事地点头才松了一口气。

 

“姑且算是这样……我想也是这样――名字？”少女歪了歪头，“佐仓双叶，可以把我当成晓的家人。”  
然后她狡黠地笑了，抱着电脑离明智更远了一点。  
“你运气不错，在我找到对你不利的证据前解释清楚了。”

 

“找到证据？”明智问，不过不知道是说漏了嘴还是懒得回答，双叶没有再说什么，“你是黑客吗？”  
没反应。与此同时某个想法浮现在了明智脑中。

 

“其实我想让你帮我个忙――目标是真正加害过晓的人。”非法使用药物的证据只要存在于电子设备中，利用双叶就有很大可能找到，明智没想到还有这层意外收获，“希望你考虑一下。”

 

他走近床头柜，从抽屉里拿出仓库钥匙，然后在他走出房间前，双叶终于再次出声。  
“好吧。不过你也得小心点，我盯着你呢。”

 

交出了仓库钥匙，晓也仍然忙个不停。

那之后的某个早晨，明智走出房间，在厨房等地转了一圈也没见到晓，他觉得意外，然而关于晓会在哪里的头绪却一点也没有。

 

“来栖吗？佐仓先生说他今天在房间休息。”被他叫住的女仆如是说，看他的眼神更不对劲了。

 

明智没理她们，道了声谢谢便直奔晓的房间。

 

至于房间门会不会打开好像完全不是个问题――佐仓双叶貌似是接近二十四小时都待在晓的房间的生物，她把门打开一条缝，看见是明智才完全开门放后者进去。  
“之后就不打扰你们了。”丢下这句话，她出了门，走时明智发现她怀里抱着一只黑猫。

 

晓正躺在床上，脸上挂着一副不情愿的表情，明智猜他是强行被按到床上来的。  
“早上好？”明智挑起眉，话中的暗意不言而喻。

 

“过劳。被佐仓先生强行打发回来了。”晓耸了耸肩。

 

离明智之前想过的某个词只差一个字，可喜可贺。

 

明智自然教训了晓，诸如身体的重要性和健康的问题他全都花大把时间给晓灌输了一遍。  
“早点回来，我雇的私人管家可是要一直持续到宴会结束的。”

 

晓在床上翻了个身，干巴巴地笑了几声。明智此时也自觉看望时间到了，转身去够门把手。  
不料晓在他身后低声呻吟了一声，又多嘟嚷了一句。  
“明智你……再这样下去我可能真的要觉得发生了什么也不是坏事了。”

 

求之不得。

 

虽是这么想，可明智还是假装没听见。

 

距宴会结束还有两天，在早餐时间，那个在第一晚给晓递过水的男人被得到授权闯入的警察带走了，罪名似乎是非法贩售药品。警车停在宅邸外面，连平时与男人毫无恩怨的人都纷纷前去打听情况，而被公认为和男人矛盾最大的明智却没有行动。  
他的心情愉悦不假，只是这事对一手促成这一切的幕后来说实在是毫无惊喜可言――黑客的协助加上目标的粗心，如果冴小姐不对这些证据产生兴趣的话那明智可要对她改观了。

 

他心里开心，甚至懒得去维持人设藏住脸上肆意的笑。

 

“你看起来挺开心的。”  
随着熟悉的声音，一只手此时搭在了明智的肩膀上。

 

是来栖晓。

 

“双叶告诉我了，关于那晚什么也没发生的事。”  
他抱着胳膊，脸泛上了些红色，到底是生气还是误会的羞耻就难说了。

 

双叶这个叛徒――明智暗想。不过现在揭穿也毫无意义了，他的目的已经达成，既然他真正感兴趣的不是那一晚发生了什么而是面前的黑发年轻人，那么剩下的只有最后一步……

 

“是啊，什么也没发生，”明智说，“所以你介意我们现在开始发生点什么吗？”

 

一切顺利。

 

end


	6. 事关你经纪人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明智吾郎在参加节目采访时遇见了模特兼职的来栖晓，而关于晓的经纪人，明智知道些不好的传闻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019/2/2 post  
> 看了P5M第一话后的产物，是想传达出akc的占有欲之类的感情写的

“辛苦了！”

 

这次的工作是应某杂志社邀请进行一次专门的访谈活动，全过程理所当然的会被独家刊登在他们发行的刊物上。

采访的部分落下终幕后，坐在明智身边，负责记录的女生立刻放下了悬着的心，像是特意要活跃气氛般向参与的人员一一挥手告别，然后她相当自然地从包里拿出一本笔记本，加上一只笔表情严肃地递到了明智的面前。

 

“其实我一直都是明智君的粉丝，难得有机会合作，能不能在这里给我签个名？”

 

众所周知，以温和爽朗的侦探王子为卖点的明智吾郎对待像这样的粉丝一向都是能答应的要求都尽量答应，签个名合个影什么的当然不在话下。

 

“没问题，”明智欣然接过，翻开笔记本到第一页，用笔在空白的纸面上隔空大致比划出一个形状，“这样可以吗？”

 

对方拼命点头的样子他没有关注，只是在说好的地方流利运笔签下一个大大的“明智吾郎”。然后他和上笔记本，盖好笔盖，把物品原封不动的交还给了其主人，整个过程心不在焉，思想已经飘去了工作结束后要去的咖啡馆那。

那家伙会套着围裙在吧台后等着他吗？还是说有同伴的邀约？如果是前者看到他也许他会说……

 

“那就请多关照了。”

忽然听到了熟悉的少年音。

 

明智的思想被迫中断，过分沉溺想象也好只是错觉也罢，总之他现在就是想要顺应本能转过头去确认看看，不过结果如何他早已心知肚明——那家伙是不可能出现在这种地方的。

接着他就对上了那双眼睛。

 

他对这双眼睛再熟悉不过了。

 

就在一周前，遮挡这双眼睛魅力的眼镜被人摘了下来，那个人便是明智自己。

 

“你真的有一张很好看的脸，为什么要用眼镜把它藏起来？你明明没有近视吧？”

眼镜的镜架被明智叠起，打开，再叠起，他在毫无意义地重复着这个把对方所有物当作玩具的行为，好像永远不会厌倦一般。

 

黑发的少年无奈地叹了一口气，从明智的手里抽走眼镜，擦干净镜片上因为咖啡杯冒出的热气结出的一片水雾，把它放到鼻梁上调整好——他又变回了平凡的高中生。

“个人喜好。”

他嘟嚷了这么一句。

 

自己心中一瞬间的波澜自是没有流露出一丝会让人察觉的迹象，只是摘下黑发少年的伪装后所看到的那双眼睛，明智到现在也没有忘记——

好像看不到尽头，似乎能将人吸入其中的魅力，与其中燃烧着的，似乎永不会熄灭的坚定意志。

 

站在他面前的少年虽然摘下了眼镜，脱下了校服，整个人造型都换了一番，但毫无疑问是那双眼睛的主人——

来栖晓本晓。

 

“明智君在意那个人吗？”身旁的女生察觉到了明智的异常，热情地主动凑上来誓要解决明智的疑问，“下一个要使用这个摄影棚的是一个模特公司，他们和我们杂志准备合作发布下一套特辑，我想那个人应该是本次特辑的模特吧。”

 

模特？

这么说来，来栖晓与周围工作人员相处的氛围，他现在的扮相等等，如果说是预备开始工作的模特的话就能解释一切了。

 

——可是来栖晓根本不可能成为一个模特吧，以明智对他的了解……

 

纵使这样自我欺骗，明智也不可能忽视正与来栖交谈的男人。

明智认识这个男人——他是某个知名模特公司的负责人，在整个业界都享有盛誉。不过关于这个男人，有一些不好的传闻——利用职务之便挑选手下长相合胃口的新人强迫他们做『那种事』，之类的。

明智会记得男人主要是因为后者。所谓的“传闻”都是真的，目前还未被曝光在白日里的“证据”也曾到过明智手上一段时间，男人还没有被揭穿的唯一原因是狮童党还需要这家伙手里的钱。

 

来栖晓。新人。经纪人。

明智眯起眼睛，很大可能成为那个男人下一个猎物的新人来栖晓还在谦和地笑着，等着接受最后一步的指导，他没有察觉到明智的目光。

 

总而言之，现在的情况不适合搭话。

 

明智站了起来。

“那我得为他们留出位置才行。”他笑着告诉身旁的女生。

 

*

他在走廊里拦住了来栖晓。

用“拦”其实不大恰当，该说是人为制造的“巧遇”。

 

“来栖，”明智首先叫出少年的名字，意在引起少年的注意，“想不到在这里遇见你。”紧接着，强调这只是个巧遇。

 

来栖晓果然睁大了眼，露出了惊讶的神色。

“明智？你怎么会在这里。”

 

“杂志采访，”有关自己的事，明智轻描淡写，一笔带过，“来栖呢？我看到你和模特公司的人在一起。”

——然后提到模特公司的事，令来栖敷衍不能。

 

“模特兼职，在陪朋友兼职的时候被现在的经纪人看中了，对方坚持要我试试，所以……”

来栖晓答得倒是痛快，几句话便把过程全盘托出。

 

“是吗？我还以为你会喜欢尝试更低调一点的工作。”

明智吾郎表面随意，面带笑容和来栖晓开着玩笑，实际上在心中早已把当初晓拒绝当他助手的那番说辞翻出来在心中不爽了无十遍也有八遍。

那当初的“我不是很想受到太大关注”算什么？来栖晓简直背叛了明智以他在暗处作为怪盗的生活方式为理论得出的印象。

 

“其实主要是因为……需要钱。”

晓说这话的时候一本正经，然后在明智不可思议的视线下，他深呼吸，好像连自己都不敢相信一般伸出手指：“大概是这个数。”

 

乘上百？乘上千？万？你就这么缺钱吗？

毕竟这家伙不能把他当普通高中生来看，但因为这个理由就令自己处于岌岌可危的境地实在难以理解，好歹你也是怪盗团的团长吧！——当然，是站在了解晓的经纪人的明智角度来看的。

 

“你不知道吗来栖？”明智拔高了声音，“你的经纪人——”

 

他没来得及说完。就在这一刻，晓似乎从被蒙骗的高中生形象中脱身了，少年越过明智的肩膀向前望了一眼，眼中闪过一丝难以发觉的警惕。

 

“有人……”他出声打断。

 

明智背对着来人，自然看不见那人是谁，但看晓的反应八成是即将被批判一通的经纪人，他即刻反应过来，拉着晓进了附近的储藏间。

 

“你的经纪人，”从门缝瞥见男人走过，听着脚步声渐行渐远，明智砰地一声把门关上堵着来栖继续发言，在此之前还有闲情整理情绪，“我听说过他的传闻。”

在晓的面前，明智把关于那个男人的所作所为不带一点添油加醋地描述了一遍，可谓是给了晓侦探王子的最高级待遇。

 

话音刚落他便迫不及待地想看晓的反应——惊慌？厌恶？说不定还会动用怪盗团。

 

然而晓的表情仍没有一丝明显的起伏。

“这样啊……”他好像完全没意识到事情的严重性，“确实有参考价值，但目前为止好像也没有证据证明。我的经纪人——我和他刚认识不久，他给我的感觉是个还不错的人。不过还是谢谢你，我会注意的。”

一副不准备严肃对待的样子。

 

明智无可奈何。

反正该做的他都做了，正所谓仁至义尽，他没义务继续为了一个阁楼里的垃圾的未来担心……

 

正准备离开储物间的晓忽然停了下来。

 

“怎么——”

到嘴边的问句没来得及说出口，只见来栖晓转过了身——在灯光的直接映射下，明智觉得晓的脸染上了些暖色。

 

“谢谢，明智。”

晓重复了一遍。

仓库里只剩下明智吾郎，愣愣地看着关上的门，半天没说出话来。

 

*

“他今天要很晚才回来。”

 

“？”

被看破了想法的明智流下一滴冷汗。

 

咖啡店的主人，佐仓惣治郎朝他投来了同情的视线。

“你在等那家伙吧，他最近找了份新兼职，今天也是他去工作的日子。”

说的是兼职模特吧。

 

当然了，来栖晓是不会放弃这份工作的，毕竟“需要钱”这话可是从他本人口中说出来的……

明智曾想象过怪盗团的团长遭遇不可治愈的打击的那一天――他冷静的表情会被从脸上抹去，灰色的双眼中意志力将不复存在，取而代之的是恐惧与愤怒。此时此刻，明智有一种这一天就要到来的预感。  
可是若真有那么一天，能一睹这样的来栖晓的人却不会是他明智吾郎。  
一想到这里就莫名不爽。

明智还是没能下定决心把来栖弃之不管，对于这件事他也一头雾水，可是内心的渴望不会说谎――他试着说服自己是为了计划，潜意识里又有一种直觉根本不是这么回事。  
这样下去迟早会过度疲劳吧。

明智摇摇头，喝下杯中的咖啡。

离开卢布朗回到独居的公寓，明智才发现刊登访谈的那期杂志已经寄到家了。  
打开长时间积灰的邮箱，明智从柜子里拿出杂志，随意翻开一面便直接撞上占了近一面篇幅的来栖冲纸外注视他的人微笑。

 

杂志里的来栖和明智偶遇他的那天造型差距不大，肆意翘起的顽劣头发又在造型师顽强的毅力下被暴力整理了一遍，少年换上了赞助品牌提供的服装，倚靠在隔离公园树林与绿地的栏杆上，头偏向镜头，像是发现注视着他的目光主人般露出微笑――正所谓青春特辑。

明智想起过去在咖啡馆度过的无数个黄昏，他用一杯杯咖啡成打的时间堆积出的来栖晓的微笑，此刻被标上了价码呈现在他的面前，获得方法仅仅是买一本杂志……即使知道这二者在本质上有着差异，但他果然还是……

不对。

侦探王子合上杂志，用钥匙打开家门后几乎是在同一刻把杂志卷起胡乱塞进了离手边最近的一个柜子里，甚至忘记了自己在这本杂志上还有访谈。

 

*  
“不好意思，”明智举起手，引来工作人员的注意，“请问叫‘来栖晓’的模特现在还没来吗？”

 

鬼使神差，他居然暗中调查了来栖的工作时间表，成功接受了和他同时间段同地点的采访邀请，一切安排好后再回过头想想，仿佛他明智吾郎才是来栖晓的头号粉丝。  
――当然这只是明智的风趣自嘲，他自认为这么做的理由根本上来说该是让怪盗团团长维持一个健康的心理状态好继续把怪盗团干下去。

 

见工作人员神情迷茫，明智笑了笑，接着刚才的话编了下去。  
“不好意思没有说清楚，其实我和来栖算是熟人，趁着在一个地方工作的巧合刚好有点事想找他。”

 

“来栖君的话，可能还在和经纪人谈话吧，地点大概在……”工作人员指了一个方向，“其实现在已经是工作时间了，他们也注意一下时间啊……说起来想不到明智君居然和来栖君是朋友……”

然而明智此时已经离开了座位――他的心跳个不停，一种不好的预感开始在他胃里翻腾。

顾不上自己的表情早已偏离了人设这件事，明智顺着走道寻找每一个他能找得到的房间――手放在门把手上，用力往下，暴力向里推开，仿佛再拖一步他就能直接给来栖晓他经纪人上个暴走状态――来栖似乎偏铁了心要为难他明智，在走廊出现尽头之前都不肯现身。

手触碰到金属门把时冰凉的触感让明智稍微清醒了一点，他还存在些犹豫――例如万一门是锁的，他是否要采取一定措施，如果门的另一侧没有来栖会如何之类的――但既然都走到这一步，本着做事有始有终的……

 

“咔。”  
听到门向里打开的声音明智下意识后退半步，他的左手刚刚松开门把手，正悬在金属物的上方，挡住了开门者的路。

 

“来栖？”

 

来人好巧不巧，恰是明智花了半天功夫寻找的来栖晓。  
他还套着属于自己的便服，看起来悠闲从容，估计连自己工作迟到了这回事都不知道。  
“明智你……”对于明智的出现晓自然表现出了同等的惊讶，他眯着眼睛抱着胳膊，过了一会好像明白了什么，难以置信地睁大了双眼……

 

“在跟踪我吗？”

 

明智：“……”

 

“别这样开玩笑啦，”明智忍住一拳打在来栖珍贵的脸上的冲动，甚至还强行挤出了一丝笑容为黑发少年糟糕的幽默感鼓了鼓掌，“你的兼职已经开始一段时间了，我来帮忙找你――你还好吧？”

 

晓“啊”了一声，皱起眉。  
“我的经纪人之前找我，不小心就谈多了一点，希望没有给其他人添麻烦。”  
直戳要点，中规中矩，很来栖晓的回答。

 

明智点点头，至少来栖目前看来也没被怎么样。  
“说到经纪人……”明智越过晓，往房间里张望，“你的经纪人呢？不在吗？”

 

“刚才先我一步出去了，有什么问题吗……？”

 

“不……只是侦探的老毛病。”

 

*  
这一期的杂志封面是来栖晓――显然来栖晓那张脸相当符合当今女性杂志爱好者（也许还有男性）的胃口，自第一期特辑发行起粉丝数就在以肉眼可见的速度不断飙升。

封面的来栖晓乱糟糟的刘海梳得整齐，身上穿着的是不知道又是哪个赞助商提供的新款男装，意在借着晓那张脸来一个宣传。  
看着黑发少年脸上仿佛尽在掌握中的自信笑容，明智一瞬间只觉得胸中堵得慌――书架上的同类杂志只剩下零零散散几本，他拿起其中一本，盯着封面又看了很久。

 

“哎呀？明智君也是莲君的粉丝吗？”

 

“莲”是晓用于模特兼职的假名，毕竟前科在身，这么做情有可原。  
大概是叫惯了“来栖晓”，明智过了一会才反应过来。

 

“也不是，我和他算是普通朋友吧。”  
明智苦笑着说，把无意间被看到的杂志收进抽屉。

 

“哎？！！”  
对方惊讶地叫了一声，然后发觉失态，不好意思地低声道歉。  
“不过，果然有人气的帅哥都相互认识这句话不是假的呢。”

 

她又接着聊了一些关于“莲”的话题，无非是长相养眼在朋友间都很受欢迎云云，明智耐心地听她讲完，待后者离开的下一秒便立刻拿起手机在各大搜索引擎和社交软件上翻了一通。  
该说来栖晓总是能带给他某种意义的惊喜吗，在网上不但能找到粉丝站，连看了令人咋舌的痴汉发言都能翻到，这个背负着前科隐藏在人群中的少年来栖晓这下算被彻底挖掘出来了，也不知道和怪盗身份背驰的生活有没有合他的初心。

明智吾郎却有点怀念过去的日子了――那段来栖晓没有接下模特兼职，还有时间在咖啡馆帮忙，会为坐在咖啡馆的自己泡上一杯咖啡的时光。  
那些粉丝只看见了摘下第一层面具的来栖晓，对他的温柔，他的所谓怪盗美学一无所知，前科的事更是因为经纪公司的帮助没有大规模传开，而晓还要对这些没有了解他的人露出微笑吗？

 

我该阻止这本就不应该存在的兼职。明智想。

 

这对于明智来说不是难事，他只需要调出关于那个经纪人所作所为的证据把它们交给来栖，剩下的就是怪盗团的问题了。  
以明智对怪盗团的――对来栖晓此人的了解――自己的安危姑且放在一边，他那无聊的正义感是不会对之前的受害者坐视不管的吧。

 

问题是该怎么把资料交到来栖手上，据上一次二人相遇的经验可知，他现在在来栖眼中多半有跟踪狂嫌疑，倘若强行塞给晓他们以后就别想面对面坐在卢布朗里正常交流。

 

明智最后还是顺利找到了机会――有一叠资料需要给晓送去，他大可以借此机会与来栖晓光明正大地见面，也多亏了他好青年的人设，忙碌的工作人员没有怀疑他的热心背后是否还有着什么目的。  
找到晓把资料交给他的过程很轻松――自然，里面混着明智“不小心”塞进去的资料。

 

“就这样……？”  
晓看明智的表情有点古怪，好像明智会在光天化日下对他做什么似的。

 

“就这样，我还有事，先走了。”  
明智摊开手。  
晓是怎么想的现在倒不重要了，反正他的模特兼职生活，就快结束了。

 

结局如明智预想的那样，几天后晓的经纪人就收到了怪盗团的预告信，紧随其后的是经纪人的自首。考虑到经纪人的身份，作为怪盗团最主要的反对者，他因此没少被采访。

 

“有关怪盗团，我认为还是要继续观察。”  
他说的一本正经，心里盘算着挖掘来栖的经纪人倒台了他什么时候准备辞职。  
能顺利结束当然是最好，不过他还有方案二就是……

 

晓的经纪人被捕后不久，明智就听说了人气模特“莲”告别模特生涯的事。

他特别借调查之名造访了模特公司，恰好撞上了在告别的晓。

 

“明智。”  
没等他开口，晓就叫住了明智。少年从包里取出一只纸袋，纸袋上用马克笔写着大大的“To Akechi”  
“你上次落在我这里的，现在还给你。”

 

“原来在你这里吗？”明智微笑着接过，心情好当然不是因为找回了失物，“其实这是和你的经纪人有关的一些证据，刚好我也在调查这件事――没想到居然在关键时刻弄丢了，话说回来现在也没什么意义了。”  
这是现编的谎话。  
“总之，在这样的经纪人身边你没出事真是太好了。”  
而这是被修饰过了一番的真心话。

 

晓的表情放松了下来。  
“即使没有意义也还是要多谢你，之后也欢迎来卢布朗――听老板说你挺想我。”

 

“主要是想你的咖啡。”  
他看着晓走远，暗暗期待着晓会因为被明智吾郎拯救而一直抱有感激的心情。

 

*  
时间跳到十一月，机缘巧合下他们又谈起了这件事，彼时明智吾郎已暂时成为了怪盗团的一员――计划只差最后一步，怪盗团即将走向覆灭。

 

而他将要亲手杀死的怪盗团团长，此时正坐在阁楼的小床上。  
“我做兼职模特的那件事吗？其实是为了寻找证据哦。”

 

“证据？”

 

“我那时的经纪人作恶的证据啊，在怪频上看到了又没法确认，刚好有这样一个机会就……那个时候让你担心了。”

 

“所以……”明智眼皮直跳，“其实你一直都知道？不是为了资金？”

 

“虽然我是需要资金为你们买装备，但全靠我的打工其实已经够了，再不行还有异世界，所以……”

 

被无意间利用了，果然来栖晓当时某些奇怪的表现不是错觉。  
自认为帮助晓脱离了危险的快意此时荡然无存――不过――  
这样的好心帮助也没有下次了，离『那一天』越来越近，很快他对于来栖晓莫名其妙的心情，在卢布朗喝着咖啡二人共处的悠闲日子，都将随着枪声彻底结束。

 

“然而……”晓的话还没有说完，“当时确定性的证据无论如何我都找不到，你的那些资料真的帮了大忙，得救了。”

晓的脸上不知为何泛着红晕，少年低着头，无论如何不肯和明智对上视线。

 

明智的心久违地开始砰砰跳。  
到底有没有下次，现在还说不清楚。


	7. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/8/17 post 实际上是去年九月份完稿的主受合志稿  
> 绯闻八卦，以两人绯闻为开端的架空都市情感喜剧  
> bgm是Jake Miller的Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 合志的主题是抽选歌单来着，当时和一个那时候关系好的人一起加了群然后抽到的歌也是她选的Rumors，本来不太擅长明主因为这首歌也搞了……然而两个月后我和她就因为破事双删再也不见了，草  
> 然后是要感谢给我画插的老师和帮我改的主催们

Rumors

 

下午放学后到天完全黑下来的这段时间是属于咖啡馆和甜点店的高峰期。这几天频繁造访卢布朗的客人中，满心期待好像在等待着什么的女高中生忽然变得格外地多。

这一类客人会喜欢的类型自然不言而喻，于是当年轻的名侦探明智吾郎和往常一样推门走进卢布朗的时候，店内接近四分之三的客人都把视线集中在了他身上。与此同时，随着门前悬挂着的铃铛清脆的响声在店内扩散开来的，是女高中生们丝毫不掩饰其中兴奋的讨论声。

“我就说吧！果然明智会拜访这个咖啡厅！”?

“那么那条八卦也是真的？”

“很有可能。”

明智朝这些坐在咖啡桌后一边兴奋地讨论一边偷瞄他的粉丝露出了招牌式微笑――好像少女们的八卦话题他一个字也没听见，立刻移开的视线却略过她们在咖啡馆里扫了一圈，最后落在了吧台后站着的黑发店员身上。

拥有黑色柔软卷发的店员此时正好在睡意的侵蚀下打了个呵欠，象征兼职店员身份的绿色围裙仍好好地套在他常穿的白色衬衫外面。很显然这个年轻人没有注意到明智吾郎正逐步朝自己的方向走过来，他的手――袖子向上卷起，露出了一截小臂的手还随意地撑在吧台的桌面上支撑着自己略倾斜的身体，本人的目光则再次集中在了每天下午准时播出的电视购物节目上。

 

“下午好，来栖。”明智用轻松的语调朝年轻店员问好，然后挑选了后者面前的位置，拉开椅子直接坐下。

 

“啊，对不……明智。”名叫来栖晓的兼职店员好像吓了一跳，他的视线慌张地从电视购物转向了坐在他面前的新顾客，发现是熟人后才松了一口气把准备到嘴边的道歉台词咽下肚。

 

“现在你有空吗？我想点一份和往常一样的……”明智停顿一秒，朝来栖晓眨眼示意，“来栖晓特调招牌咖啡。”

 

“我还以为你会因为太苦拒绝碰它第二次。”就算是来栖晓也没能逃过公认帅哥的眨眼攻击，然而他毕竟经验丰富，在遗憾表情的掩护下不动声色地仅后退了一小步便成功稳住了呼吸，接着年轻人转过身，径直朝咖啡机走了过去。

 

虽然来栖晓表现出的是这般不情愿的样子，但只要有人真的要求，他一定会从研磨咖啡豆开始小心地做到最后一步――就像现在这样，明智吾郎深知这一点。他挑选的位置刚好能看到来栖晓的侧脸，如果这次的咖啡还是没有一点进步那就把来栖晓现在的表情当作奖励好了……不过明智现在怀着的期待并不只是咖啡口感方面的。

 

至于明智听见瓷杯与木桌的碰撞声才回过神来，发现来栖晓已经把咖啡放在了自己面前那就是几分钟之后的事了。

 

明智端起陶瓷杯喝了一小口咖啡，难以承受的苦味顿时在他嘴里弥漫开来。他不自觉地皱起了眉，后知后觉想起应该说些什么缓解此时的尴尬。

 

“最近卢布朗好像多了不少新客。”

 

来栖晓怪异地看了他一眼。  
“这其中的原因你不知道吗？”

 

“原因？”

 

来栖晓懒得解释，干脆从口袋里拿出手机调开一个网页递给明智让他自己去了解具体情况。

 

占据了手机屏幕一大半的是一张照片――背景是他们现在所处的位置，照片上明智吾郎和来栖晓挨得很近，从拍摄者的角度看二人确实关系亲密。

 

会用“确实”是因为明智早就看过这篇文章，他不用往下滑都知道接下来编者将对这张意外流出的照片大谈著名侦探明智吾郎可能有了秘密情人这件事。毫无疑问，这是一则绯闻。

 

任何绯闻都会有它传出的源头，而这则绯闻的源头恰好就是当事人之一――明智吾郎本尊。查看自己一手造就的结局天经地义，明智看过这则八卦绝对在情理之中。

 

明智这么做的原因很简单，他有喜欢的人了。

 

从明智第一次走进卢布朗，看到在咖啡馆里兼职的大学生的第一眼起他便陷入了名为来栖晓的漩涡中，无法控制被吸引的自己。他不介意和未来恋人关系的公开，也不打算冒着被拒绝的风险去尝试一次可能毫无结果的直接表白，于是先暗中让绯闻发酵再顺势令绯闻成真的计划就这样被提上了日程。

 

明智装模作样地把文章划到最底端，然后递还手机，脸上随之浮现出苦恼的表情，好像他只是个困惑的绯闻受害者。  
“是绯闻呢。抱歉来栖，我真的不知道这是怎么回事。”

 

他在晓面前姑且蒙混过了关，照片连带对其夸张的描述却在网络上疯传起来。当然，因为过去没有先例，相信谣言的人其实没有多少，更多的人只是把它当作饭后的笑料，甚至还有粉丝发布诸如“我家明明终于也传出绯闻了妈妈好高兴”的调侃言论。

 

晓属于二十四小时手机不离身的那种人，可绯闻在网上传成这样他都没再找明智讨论过这件事，反而一头扎回了平静如水的日常生活中满心想着吸引新客人的绝招，大约是打定主意要挽救咖啡馆的人气——最后晓准备制作一些甜点在卢布朗出售，在此之前已经征得了卢布朗的老板佐仓先生的同意，那么接下来问题就只剩下决定要推出哪几种甜品了。

 

“事情就是这样，所以我想问问你有什么建议。”来栖晓告诉明智。

 

明智的微笑在脸上扩大了几分，没有更多考虑地，他给来栖晓推荐了松饼和几款蛋糕。

 

“真是意外不错的提议――”来栖晓用笔记下明智推荐的品种，惊讶道。

 

如果来栖晓有长期关注明智的推特的话他就不会这么感叹了，事实上明智每周都会固定光临各大甜品店一定次数，拍下甜点的照片再配上评价发到社交网站上去，搞得他的推特不像是侦探王子官方账号而是东京美食推荐。明智这次给晓推荐的品种，恰好是他常拍摄，换句话说是钟爱的几款。

 

不用说，这是他的别有用心。在之后连着几天中明智都打着喝咖啡时闲聊的幌子旁敲侧击询问来栖晓制作的进度，这样都不被晓发现着实费了他一番功夫。

 

离晓询问他的意见过去了约一周后的某日，明智和往常一样走出办公室直奔卢布朗，推开门的那一刻他马上就注意到来栖晓给咖啡馆新添了一个冷柜，柜子里面摆着少量试作品。

 

“要尝尝看吗？”不等明智开口，一盘松饼已经摆在他面前了。

 

明智插起一块放入口中，在这之前当然拍了照，奶油和柔软烘烤制品一起在他嘴里化开带来恰到好处的甜味，很符合他的口味，他都快怀疑来栖接受过哪家名甜品店的指导了。

 

这时突兀地插入的开门声打断了明智即将说出口的评价，一前一后走进店里的是两个女学生，她们的视线一落在明智身上，眼睛就亮了起来。

 

看来是他的粉丝。明智吾郎面带微笑对着她们点了点头当作是打了招呼。

 

新来的顾客自然也注意到了来栖晓新放置的冷柜，其中一个女生看了看柜子里放着的蛋糕又看了看明智面前摆着的松饼，忽然敲了一下手掌，把同伴拉到一边拿出手机。

 

“和明智君的推特上发的一模一样啊，难道说这是明智君……”

 

来栖晓朝明智投去一瞥。  
“她们在说什么？”

 

“谁知道。”

 

当晚一条描述四轩茶屋的一家咖啡馆推出了明智平时最爱的几款甜点的推几度被刷上了热门，于是一直到明智打开相册准备发布今天拍的美食照时他的心情都挺不错，连平时他认为不该存在的几款滤镜都变得顺眼了许多，照例写好一段推荐词配上图片，这样他的推特算是更新完毕了，仿佛他的名字没有被刷上热门话题。

发布后没过几秒便多了几个赞，首赞的粉丝头像是一只戴着领巾的蓝眼卡通黑猫，明智看着总有种莫名的熟悉感，稍微花了点时间回想了一下才记起连续几个星期首赞都是它。这个人24小时不睡觉的吗？他漫不经心地想着，手指下拉屏幕刷新消息，数百条点赞提醒顷刻间吞没了咧嘴笑着的卡通黑猫。

 

明智深知光凭这些还远远不够，为了制造更多他和晓“亲密接触”的证据，他算准了时间，策划了多起巧遇。这其中最令明智得意的莫过于某日他出现在晓的兼职地点一涩谷地 下街区的花店要求买花那次了。

“能麻烦你选一束花吗?因为我过一会儿要与人见面，时间紧迫， 所以请快一点。”面对晓充实着惊讶和困惑的目光，明智不慌不忙地表现出对花束的购买意向。托他对日程充满误导性的描述的福，收下现金前去挑选花的晓的目光直接落在了玫瑰和百合等一类适 用于约会的花上。

晓受到的误导显然多过明智的本意了，以至他在把花束交给明智前甚至说出了“我们可以提供帮忙写祝福卡片的服务，如果你需要的话，把收件人的名字告诉我。”这种话。

“收件人就是你啊，”明智忍住笑意，当然没打算放过过晓自己提供的大好机会，“因为不知道你喜欢什么花我苦恼了很久，最后还是决定让你自己选了。原来你喜欢这种类型的花啊——”

“不对，我以为花是给约你的人的...…”晓试图解释无果，干脆放弃了，整个人陷入了短暂垂着头，手看似在整理花束，实则只是掩盖尴尬的沉默状态，“好吧， 我知道了。"配合他的妥协，晓调整姿势，花束成了贴近胸口被抱着的样子。  
很适合镜头，尤其是附近旁观者的。

 

多亏了晓无意间的配合，从被目击者拍下的照片里由晓抱着花的姿势轻易辨出花的主人不是难事，以“侦探王子给一位年轻男性送上了象征爱情的花束”为主旨的谣言开始在八卦栏闹得沸沸扬扬。然而在晓这边，有关花和照片的事则湮没在了卢布朗内咖啡的香气和茶余闲谈中，以至于明智在翻阅八卦论坛前一度以为这次制造的绯闻没有促进任何有讨论价值的话题产生——最终明智把这种反差解释成晓不愿再给他们间增加更多的尴尬。

来栖晓敲了敲桌面——这是他惯用的提醒客人的方式，意在尽量温柔地把客人从深度思考中带回现实。明智抬起头，视线对上了墙上挂着的钟——秒针刚刚转过数字12，距离分针紧跟其步伐，连带着时针一起指向卢布朗关店时间还剩五度角。

“不知不觉就坐了这么久呢，”明智看懂了晓的眼神，好吧，这的确有点可疑，一旦过了高峰期，卢布朗的店员一般来说就只剩下坐在吧台后发呆的份了，即使是熟客明智也会因为忙于工作在喝完一杯咖啡后便匆匆离开，“其实我明天凌晨有飞机，在等飞机的这段时间我实在不知道干什么，所以只好来你这里了。”

 

明智再次把注意力放在晓身上的时候，后者正低着头，手上玩着一串钥匙，好像正仔细倾听着钥匙互相撞击的清脆响声。

“我先把门锁了。”金属物碰撞的叮当声戛然而止，晓抬起头，灰色的眼睛直直看向了通往卢布朗阁楼的楼梯。

卢布朗的阁楼和一般用于堆积杂物灰尘遍地的阁楼相比少了些令人心绪不宁的烦躁感，似乎每一体积的空气中都蕴含着充实的生活气息。在令人眼花缭乱，几乎塞满阁楼的装饰物中，柜子顶端插着花的花瓶如吸引侦探的悬案真相般，代替笔法眼熟的抽象画作吸引着明智的注意。

“那束花你养得不错。”

晓把窗户拉开一条缝，用手势示意明智可以坐到床上来。  
“摆在这里挺好看的，对吧？”他慢慢地说，“对了，你坐凌晨那趟飞机是要去哪？”显而易见的转移话题。

 

明智十指交叉，左手指在右手背上有节奏地轻敲了几下。  
“某个定居国外的企业家去世了，我被派去帮忙调查顺便解决遗产问题，剩下的就是机密了。”

 

“明白了。”

 

明智不禁失笑。

“机密部分真的不再问了吗？如果每个人都像你这样配合我调查就好了。”

 

从阁楼的窗户向下，能看见的也仅有几盏路灯和偶尔匆匆路过的行人，明智几乎要在没有任何变化的黑夜和摇曳灯光中忘记时间在慢慢流逝了。听到窗户打开的声音时明智正在和晓谈起他最近解决的第五个——可能是第六个案子，直到晓惊叫一声他才反应过来窗台上多了一只猫。

那猫的外表特征不常见，明智一瞬间居然产生了在推特上频繁夺得首赞的账号头像上那个卡通形象就是它的错觉，毕竟不是每个人在街上随便转转都能找到一只脚掌雪白，蓝色的眼睛不掩饰地坦白它就是在打量你的黑猫的。

 

“这是摩尔加纳，他刚刚散步回来。”

 

把晓称呼黑猫所用的怪异人称抛于脑后，明智迟来地想起时间这回事。

“都到这个点了，”他拿出手机确认后说，话中明显带上了遗憾的色彩，“我该走了。”

 

黑猫——按晓的话来说，摩尔加纳忽然喵喵叫了起来，晓闻之稍稍皱起了眉。

 

“明智。”

 

明智还以为晓下一步是要下楼去给摩尔加纳找点夜宵再顺便给他开门，压根没想到晓会叫住他，然而脚步却本能地逐渐放慢，最后停在了楼梯口。

 

“因为最近的一些事……楼下可能有记者。”

明智回过头，眯起一只眼睛朝晓比出OK的手势。

 

“多谢提醒，我会注意的。”

 

也许单凭一句承诺不足以让晓完全放下心，或者明智不经丝毫伪装就从卢布朗走出的行为让晓原本放下的心又悬了起来，无论是哪一种，总之明智刚出门没几步便听到了晓追上来的脚步声的结局是不会改变的。

 

“我送你出去吧。已经这么晚了，我怕你可能会迷路。”晓的说辞竟然不是让他乔装一番再走，明智着实小小惊讶了一下。

 

“你不是说有记者吗？还想和我一起两个人在外面闲逛？”

 

晓上下打量了一番明智，视线重点停留在明智的黑白领带，黑色手套和拎着的手提箱上。

 

“你的反侦察技术不是很强吗？既然这样就能出来绕开记者应该没问题吧，”晓半推理着反问道，“那什么——如果你为难的话我现在可以回去。”

 

明智对晓说过的话一半真一半假，他的反侦察能力的确不错，只可惜在下楼的那一刻他已经把那种东西和漂亮话一起寄存在阁楼上了，假如这样第二天他从卢布朗走出来的照片都没有被刊登出来，那他可要替那帮记者的上司先一步开除他们了。

 

“不，我仔细想了一下，这么晚了我迷路的可能性还挺高的，所以就麻烦你了。”

 

听闻这句话，晓立即往前走了几步，好离明智更近一点，兴许是考虑到这样可以抢在明智拐错路口前纠正他的错误。

 

等到明智解决案件回到日本，挂着“侦探王子深夜幽会”标题的文章已在八卦头条上挂了有一段时间了，配的照片和明智预想中有点差别——从明智的单人照变成了和晓并肩而行的双人照。

面对差点怼到脸上的的话筒和摄像头，明智一改通通以官话断然拒绝的做法，看似每句话都有理有据实则是在变着花样打太极，也有些记者足够敏锐，回去抓着明智飘忽不定的态度大做文章，于是又掀起一阵轩然大波，恰好一脚踩进了明智的圈套。

当初把绯闻当笑话看的明智粉丝在连续几波冲击后所剩无几，推特属于明智的关键字底下满是不相信的自我欺骗发言和威胁要脱粉之类的无用挣扎，好像明智的本职不是侦探是偶像——当然也有一口咬定传出来的绯闻全是谎言的少数人，不过考虑到他们搬出来的所谓证据的荒谬程度……不值一提。

 

处理完必要的事务，明智久违地推开了卢布朗的门，咖啡的清苦香气毫无征兆地钻入鼻腔，循着流水的声音沿着吧台柜的曲线找去，忙着冲洗杯碟的年轻人放下手中的活回过头，一抹浅笑浮现在了他的脸上。

 

“明智，工作结束了？”

 

“是啊，因为工作这么多天都没有来，我差不多快到极限了，”咔哒一声，明智放下了手提箱，“——还是和平常一样的一杯咖啡。”

 

少了喧闹的客人和四处调查的警务人员，这是明智和晓难得的独处时光。如果把咖啡豆被碾磨成粉的声音当作这令人安心的氛围的一环的话，那唐突响起不解风情的手机铃声毫无疑问，是这气氛的破坏者了。

明智下意识想去摸自己的手机，余光一瞥正撞见晓在他对面叹了一口气，然后不情不愿地从口袋里拿出一部手机按下通话键。

 

“是我……不，那不是真的……我真的没有男朋友，也没有瞒着你……”晓的表情流露出无奈来，似乎电话另一端提到的东西他不是第一次听到了。

 

“怎么了？”

 

晓挂断了电话，摇摇头。“是我的一个朋友，他打电话来问我……”晓抿着唇，应是在思索该如何把不好直白说的事实编织在隐晦的词句里，“最近的事是不是真的……”

 

“我很遗憾，发生这么多事情对你影响一定不小吧，”明智语速放缓，声音低沉下来，连句尾一贯上扬的愉悦尾音都无迹可寻了，“需要我暂时停止和你接触一段时间吗？”

 

晓原先飘忽不定的视线，在明智话音落下的那一刻坚定起来，正面迎上了明智的注视，灰色眼眸回看过去，似乎要直接把明智的心思看穿。

 

“谢谢你的好意，但——不需要麻烦你，我并不是会被传言轻易影响到生活的人，放心吧。”

 

门前铃铛叮叮当当的声音打破了沉默，各怀心思的二人放下思绪同时往门口看去，一脸倦态的上班族正维持着推开门的动作呆在原地，他震惊的对象一定是晓和坐在晓对面的明智了。

 

“你们？”上班族的舌头好像打了结，好一会才成功把吐出的破碎音节拼成完整句子。

 

“欢迎光临。”晓镇静地在脸上挂起微笑，撑在吧台桌面上的双手稍一用力带动身体前倾，没有因为男人的话改变自身位置。

 

紧接到来的XX电视台的访谈节目上，主持人顺理成章地提到了明智最近解决的案件。

 

“所以，那个人的作案动机是喜欢的人……?”"听完明智讲述完案件的大致经过，主持人总结说。

 

“可以这么说。”

 

“这样看来，爱情真是一种可能性无限的东西啊，对了——”主持人调笑道，忽然像是想起了什么似的压低了声音，意在提起听众的好奇心，“明智君喜欢的人是什么类型呢？相信大家都很感兴趣吧。”

 

观众席爆发出一阵欢呼——主持人提的问题很对他们胃口。明智的笑容没有丝毫动摇，他首先示意观众安静下来，然后…….

“喜欢的类型当然有了，毕竟我也是正常的人类嘛，”笑声，“真的要我说吗？”喊得相当整齐的肯定回答，“不需要很多话，能提出对我的反对意见，温柔加分，如果会泡咖啡和制作点心就再好不过了——因为我真的很喜欢甜食啊。”讨论声。

 

“原来如此，”主持人再接再厉，“如果遇到喜欢的人，明智君会怎么样呢？”

 

“遇到的话，我会频繁去找那个人吧。”他的声音在原本的温和中倾入了更多的柔软，在不经意间掺进了本人纯粹且毫无保留的爱意。

 

观众中有人在尖叫出声前及时捂住了嘴。眼前浮现出开在四轩茶屋的咖啡馆，和里面虽然话少但会温柔地笑着带给客人安心感的店员的人，此刻绝对不止明智一个。

 

接近放学点时节目录制终于告一段落，下一段工作开始前的这几个小时足够明智细饮一杯咖啡了。前往车站的途中他注意到平日里无时无刻不在店门口排起长队的可丽饼摊门前竟只有寥寥几人。除开该店风评一夜间被害的天方夜谭，明智只能自认为他来对时间了。

他还没来得及走到店前，兴奋喊着他名字的声音就抢先一步传入了耳中。

明智条件反射地停下，等着因为兴奋双颊泛红的粉丝们一路小跑追上来。粉丝围在他身边讨论的话题当然和刚录制的节目脱不了关系，话题从刚解决的案件到透露些许的喜欢类型，几乎是整个节目的精简版。待到粉丝们散开，明智的目光再次落在可丽饼店时，店门口早已排起了长龙。

他又在店门口不甘地逗留了一会，一直到队伍前方第一个客人买到可丽饼才自认倒霉准备离开。

 

“明智？”刚买到可丽饼的那人竟然在不被察觉到的情况下走到了明智身边，一只手拿着那家店的招牌口味，另一只手顺势拍上了他的肩膀。

 

是来栖晓。估计晓也猜到了明智想问什么，赶在后者发问前开了口。

“其实我不太喜欢吃甜食——可是有朋友强力推荐这家店的可丽饼，反正最近也没什么事，我就来尝尝看了，”他拨弄着勺子，阻止了一团奶油的滑落，“你也要买可丽饼？”

 

“不——其实我刚录节目出来路过这的时候是有这个打算的，可惜因为被粉丝围住耽误了一点时间，我的原有安排已经不允许我去排队买可丽饼了呢。”明智干巴巴地笑了几声。晓的视线有一瞬间似乎越过明智的肩膀往他的身后张望了一番，但当明智想确认的时候，晓已经重新开始看着他了。

 

“那还真是遗憾。你应该挺喜欢这家店的吧？反正我也不太喜欢吃甜食，这份可丽饼我还没动过，就顺便给你如何？”

 

不等明智同意或拒绝，晓便擅自把可丽饼塞到了明智手里，他转了半圈从明智的背后经过，手再次拍上明智的肩膀，抬了抬下巴示意跟着他的视线看过去。

“等一下，那些人，是你说的粉丝？”

 

明智目瞪口呆，他完全没注意到那群粉丝还没有走远。明显是目击到了刚才的画面，粉丝们又一次围了上来——被包围的明智下意识想去找晓的身影，然而那个黑发的身影已经不知在何时消失在人群里不见了。

算了，这样何尝不好？

 

访谈节目带来的热度还未消退，又有一个机会被送到了明智手上。他收到了一封宴会邀请函。明智拆开信封粗略扫了一眼，视线掠过大段的有关举办宴会的前因后果的内容，看到可以邀请一个人一起前往的句子后果断放弃了继续看下去，转而对着日程表算起了日期。

明智始终对邀请函带来的机会念念不忘，以至于那之后他再见到来栖晓，第一件事就是迫不及待地抛出邀请。

 

“好啊。”晓说。

 

“什么？”由于在此之前，明智先入为主认为晓拒绝的可能占半数以上，所以晓毫不犹豫仿佛想都没仔细想过的反应反而吓了他一跳，“我还以为因为最近的事情你会多考虑一会。”

 

晓歪着头，盯了明智好一会。

“我都说过我不在意了，而且——”他收走明智喝空的咖啡杯，“明智你认真邀请了我吧。”

 

约定的日子比想象中到来的还要快。入夜后，明智乘车来到了四轩茶屋。嘱咐完司机把车停在路边，他开门下车，然后敲响了卢布朗的老板——以及似乎正临时担任晓的家长的男人——佐仓惣治郎家的门。

来开门的人是晓。他穿着正式的礼服，额前的头发向后梳起固定，没了以眼镜和刘海为首意在营造乖巧形象的伪装，晓端正的相貌终于毫无保留地展示出来了，无论是谁，只要一眼看过去就一定会被他足以撼动人心的魅力吸引得心跳加速吧。

“衣服是惣治郎先生借给我的。我的头发即使是这样固定过也不能维持这个造型很久，”察觉到明智在盯着自己，晓不好意思地移开目光，没有看明智的眼睛，“我们可以出发了吗？”

 

“很适合你。”明智喉结动了动，他咽下唾沫，半晌才找回自己的声音。

 

设作晚宴举办地点的酒店处在整条街最繁华的地段，正门前有模有样地铺上了红毯设好了迎宾位。他们赶到的时候客人刚刚开始入场，两人从车上下来，恰好赶在下一大批人前排进队伍末尾。

前方结成伴的客人共有五对，都互相挽着手一副爱侣模样。明智目睹此景免不了要往晓在的左侧瞧一眼，视线从晓自然放在体侧的手一路向上。晓嘴角轻挑正饶有兴趣地观察前方的侧脸映入眼中的那一刻，明智的目光也在同一刻被发觉了。晓偏过头，“嗯？”了一声。明智顿时反应过来，用力摇了摇头把不现实的想法赶出脑子。

负责在门口招待的侍者伸出了手，暗示明智把邀请函交到那只手上。明智照办后，他按邀请函在桌面上放置的表格里找到了“明智吾郎”四个字，打上钩便动作利落地将物品归还原主。

“祝您玩得愉快，”他客套地说，“你们真的很般配。”

 

侍者的话里有哪些不对劲明智一时半会还没发现，他和晓今晚身穿的礼服一白一黑，如棋盘上对弈的两方棋子，对比鲜明，从这一角度来理解，说般配倒不奇怪。

然而，侍者到底是如何断定他和晓的关系的？绯闻在当事人承认前都只能是不知真假的传言，在这类正式场合是不该拿传言臆断的，再说晓今天换了个造型，他不相信侍者只扫一眼就能认出晓……

 

“明智，”晓忽然说，“把邀请函给我看一下。”

 

明智拆开信封，和晓一口气读到上次停止阅读部分的下一句话：明明白白写着由于晚宴主题，同往者的身份限定在被邀请者的伴侣关系内。

天大的误会，他怎么会单单错过了伴侣这两个字。

“……我没看到这段。”难得的真话从明智牙缝里艰难地挤出。现在的情况甚至比邀请晓和他一起互相挽着手走进大厅还要荒诞一些，想不到他出现失误的原因居然是真正的定义上的“大意”，早知道还不如和晓挽着手高调走进来……

 

“既然这样。”晓悠悠地说，搅乱了明智的思绪。旋转的灯光在几秒内短暂聚集在了晓身上，明智看见晓站在那里，朝他伸出了手，背景被渐渐虚化直至他的眼中只有晓一人——晓的眼中闪烁着未曾见过的狂妄，其目标正是浑然不知的人群：“不如就这样做一晚情侣，尽情以今晚的焦点为目标享受一次？”

 

忘却一个又一个浮现在脑海中的问题，明智牵住了那只手。他们牵在一起的手向下划出一个弧度，在此过程中手指自然地交缠在了一起，当手再次抬升到接近肩的高度时，晓空出的手已经搭上了明智的肩膀，明智于是顺势环上了晓的腰。轻缓柔和的舞曲响起，踩着每一段乐曲中的重音与转折点，明智和晓配合着踏起舞步，没有更多分歧，甚至无需说明，晓在他怀中自愿跳起了女步。至于他们为何会有这样的默契，此刻这个问题连同周围不少人的视线都集中在他们身上的事实一起被明智抛之脑后，无暇思考。

 

音乐陡然升高八度，二人搭在对方身上的双手同时放下，牵在一起的手暂时分开。以面对面的姿态，晓用左手去触碰明智的左手，然后向右前方迈进一步从而与明智并肩。踏着可清晰分辨的鼓点转了几圈，晓在乐曲节奏转向急促的下一个转折点停下动作，接着二人分开的双手再次紧握，晓在明智的牵引下转了几圈，最后手重新搭上了明智的肩膀，音乐终于重归于缓和的慢节奏。

 

灯光这时骤然暗了下去。人群停止了移动，明智揽着晓的腰的手不自觉用力把晓拉得更近了一点。原先凭借微小的身高差，明智可以看见晓头顶的发旋——但那顶发旋却忽然开始向后移动以至于在明智视线中消失了，原来是晓抬起了头。他们短暂对视，晓的嘴角稍微翘起，令明智一瞬间产生了要吻上去的冲动。在这样的背景下舞者双方拥吻在一起的画面一定是有永恒定格价值的绝景吧——可是明智还是没有这么做，理智的浪潮再次袭来，携带着的对后果的担忧令明智犹豫了。下一刻灯光恢复了亮度，回过神来，明智发现自己正搂着晓站在舞厅中央。

 

晓依旧维持着仰头看他的姿势，明智的手臂还圈在晓的腰上，他们的胸口几乎要贴在一起——灯光打在晓的脸上，配合着舞厅的整体色调给晓的黑发渲染上了一层薄薄的橙红色，晓搭在明智身上的手将白色礼服肩上的布料捏出了几层皱褶——然后他问：“你在想什么？”

也许是明智的错觉，在晓的话语中他居然听出了一丝转瞬即逝的责备。

 

几秒的停滞后，人群移动着开始带动他们离开舞会中心，一曲已进入收尾阶段，无论明智后悔与否，舞会终将结束。

 

以晓意识到自己和明智以情侣身份参加了一次宴会为代价，那个晚上带来的影响比明智预期中的还要大。晓换了个造型不代表连带着脸都换了一张，经过仔细对比，有人能把他认出来也不是怪事。他们的绯闻传遍大街小巷，甚至连明智都不得不远离了卢布朗几天。绯闻的真假虽是热议话题，但翻遍各大讨论版的明智心里清楚，其实相信他们不是一对爱到火热以至于不慎连续传出绯闻的情侣的反对派数量已经少到可以当作没有了，积极参与话题中的人们本质需要的不是对绯闻真假的回应，而是公开宣布他们心中情侣关系的发布会。即使否认似乎也无人认同的现实，正是明智进行计划的最后一环的背景。

他准备周全，唯一的担忧是晓那一晚的反应，仿佛一切都在掌握之中的作风让他的心急速跳动。他不知道这意味着什么，也许晓对他也有想法？也许这是晓的玩笑？或者如晓所言，只是“尽情享受”？

尽管疑惑重重，但在未能明确晓的真正心意前，他无法冒着会被干脆拒绝造成全盘皆输的危险擅自行动，于是明智最后还是决定按原计划继续。

 

他在无客时走进了卢布朗，一坐下寒暄了几句便直切正题，分析了绯闻对他们的生活产生的种种影响，最后得出必须做点什么的结论。

 

“现在已经不是个人会不会被绯闻影响心情的问题了。我也没想到与你相处的一些细节会被放大成为绯闻。”

 

晓点点头，看他若有所思的样子想必也考虑到了事态的严重性。

“我该怎么做？”

 

等你这句话已经很久了，明智想，针对绯闻的对策在整个计划刚刚萌芽的时候就早已制定好，他可是自那起就一直在等待把每天都要在脑内彩排一遍的一大段话说出口的那天。

明智侃侃而谈，先说目前如果公开声明绯闻是假也不会有人相信，到时候被误会成因为不敢公开而匆匆否认关系的渣男只会让事态恶化，以此论证否认绯闻撇清关系不可行的观点。

“我们可以先对外假装宣布我们确实在交往，然后过一段时间再‘和平分手’，这个提议如何？”

明智相信晓一定会答应，他的逻辑没有漏洞，描绘出的未来十分诱人，对当事人来说也没有什么损失，如果是晓的话，意识到这确实是最佳解决方案也不是难事吧。

不管晓是否喜欢他，那一晚的反应意味着什么，只要晓答应宣布交往，明智就不会给他分手的机会，他们会一直作为模范情侣交往下去，只要结局已经注定是happy ending，明智就有一百分的自信把现实带往现在还是“虚假”的结局。

 

“好啊，”晓再一次想都没想就答应了他，在明智诧异于竟然如此顺利的时候，晓又补充了一句，“但，作为你亲自传我们绯闻这么辛苦的奖励，我们为什么不真的交往呢？”

 

明智的心漏跳了半拍，不到一秒又恢复了冷静。他猜想晓这样说的根据是那一晚的宴会，但一个晚上什么也代表不了，只要他一口咬定只是误会，即使是晓也无法再说些什么。说起来，果断到只凭一个晚上便下定论是晓的风格吗？

“你这么说是因为宴会那天吗？其实真的是因为我太忙没有仔细看邀请函才会变成那样的。”

 

晓摇了摇头，脸上绽开笑容的含义让人捉摸不清。

“你的演技骗不过我。具体是什么时候我忘记了，给我建议的那次？还是送花？总之在晚会之前我就有了猜想，再找个朋友稍微帮下忙就能轻松证实猜想了。”

现在连晓的眼镜都藏不住他反派式的表情带来的十足恶人感了，他镜片后的灰色眼睛抬起来直视明智，眉毛上挑，洋洋得意仿佛笃定胜券在握。

 

明智忽然觉得一阵眩晕袭来，他几乎站不住脚，猫的蓝色眼睛在他眼前恍惚而过，随后猫的眼睛变成了晓的灰色双眸，那双眼睛眨了眨正盯着他瞧，最后幻觉中出现了眼睛的主人，晓朝他伸出了手，和那晚一样邀请他走进人群中央，明智的身体稍微晃了一下，身着礼服的晓和面前的晓重合在了一起。

 

“所以……你知道我对你有意思还配合我故意传绯闻？”明智的声音轻下来，难以置信的语气令人怀疑有人手动过滤掉了他原本对外待人专有的那种冷静和礼貌。

他不知道晓为什么要这么做——明明知道他计划的大部分还要配合他，甚至答应他所提出的一看便知是陷阱的要求。根据自己对晓的认识，明智固执地排除掉了晓是单纯在戏弄他的可能性，那么问题的答案似乎呼之欲出了？

 

“主要是因为我想看看你什么时候才会坦白你的真实目的——就像今天这样。而且，”晓顿了顿，卸下了先前的得意感转过头，手捏上了额前的一小缕头发，“因为你是我喜欢的人，所以和你传绯闻还挺有意思的。”

 

回想起来这个结局好像并不在情理之外。卡通黑猫和摩尔加纳的形象如此相似绝非巧合，莫非那个账号正是晓，而晓一直在明智不知情的情况下悄悄关注着他？还有面对客人时冷静的态度，引来粉丝的所谓不经意行为，舞会时责备的语气……原来明智才是那个迟钝的人吗？

 

明智呆呆地看了晓好一会，一时拿不准该直接上去亲他还是要再说些什么。

 

“你刚刚说了你也喜欢我，还答应了交往的要求，所以最后还是我的胜利，没错吧？”他看着整体看似冷静，实际因为不习惯直接表明心意导致脸泛上红晕的晓，终于忍俊不禁，左手越过吧台去够晓的后颈，好把吧台内侧的人拉向自己。

明智尽情感受着晓后颈那一片稍长头发的柔软触感，温度在逐渐上升，同时晓的呼吸声也离他越来越近，然后，在较暗的灯光下，咖啡香气浸泡的卢布朗，隔着木制吧台，他们开始接吻。

 

明天这个时候，流言蜚语就都会成为“真实”吧。

不对，从谣言到“真实”的过程本就没有必要——  
因为这些绯闻从一开始就是“真实”。


	8. 怪盗晚上怎么不上班

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概说了个侦探把翻车的怪盗捡回家的故事，是前略后文也略的怪盗团团长想再上岗的事，复杂背景自由脑补就好我放弃写了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来是R发售前写来爽的，可是没写完，然后鸽到今天了

“这个怪盗团是假冒的，首先我们不会真偷实物，其次我们下午才上班，晚上都准时睡觉……”  
来栖晓说。

1

明智吾郎把钥匙捅进锁孔的那一瞬间就后悔了，毕竟他还是个需要计算每笔开销月底总结反思生活有规划的好青年，再怎么加班把自家公寓门当作地中海上司暴力对待都实在不是个好主意。

于是他愣在那，心想刚刚那下不会给这门减寿吧，然后他就听见了不同于金属间的暴力碰撞，而要归于锁舌正常滑开范畴的咔啦声。

 

门向里打开一条缝，可窥见几绰卷曲黑发加一双灰色的眼睛，那双眼睛隔着眼镜眯了起来――这次门完全打开了。

 

玄关口站着来栖晓，全然没有不属于这个房子的人该有的样子：身上套着勉强可算居家服的衣物是明智的，头发翘得比他暂住进来之前还随意，万幸的是他还没有拿走家里的袜子，只是选择了一双看着最暖和的拖鞋。  
也只有他脸上贴的那几块纱布能带来点违和感了。

 

来栖晓朝明智笑了。

“欢迎回来。”

 

来栖还套着围裙呢――明智麻木地想。大概是出于本能，他还记得回上一句“我回来了。”

 

明智在玄关的鞋柜换鞋，跟着来栖走进不大的公寓。来栖俨然一副他才是屋主的模样，走得比明智要快上一些，眨眼间就不见了人影。

 

一恍神这个外来者就出现在了厨房，锅端端正正架在炉子上，一锅东西被煮得冒泡，飘出属于咖喱的香味――来栖晓回头看他，手里已经拿上了只汤勺。

 

明智吾郎头晕目眩。

――不好，他都要习惯这种生活了。

 

他拉开一把椅子挨着餐桌坐下，看看来栖晓忙活的样子忽觉得不大甘心，干脆站起来慢悠悠晃到晓的身后，把来栖晓整个人当作可能飞溅出的酱汁的盾牌，然后探头朝锅里看去。

“今晚吃咖喱吗？”

 

来栖在这一刻把电炉调到小火，融化的咖喱块混合着土豆萝卜等配菜的碎块呈一种令人感动的深棕色。  
黑发青年无视了明智的明知故问，勺出一点内容物尝了一口――明智的手搁在他肩膀上――“是咖喱吗？”他又问一遍。

 

这次来栖晓停止了搅拌煮物的动作，转而拿起了手边一只不该出现在这个房子里的、贴着不妙红色标签的瓶子……

 

幸好被明智及时拦住。  
“这么多辣酱直接倒进去不觉得对不起咖喱吗？”

 

瓶子在晓的手里呆得稳稳的，明智拉不动他，只好禁锢着他的手腕。

 

“你的意思是加工过了后就可以？”

 

“倒也不是这样。”

 

几秒的沉默后，明智发现晓并没有真的预备把调料倒下去的意思，他松了口气，放开手让晓翻出两块湿布把锅安置到在铺开的隔热垫上，自己则跌坐进椅子思考人生。

 

被抓住的怪盗团首领的故事本该就这样遗憾结束的――最起码也不会是在明智吾郎的家里延续。

这要怪明智的一时兴起。

 

那晚明智见到的来栖晓以双手反扣在背后的姿态被压制在地上，脸上无规则地分布了几块擦伤――说不定衣服下看不见的地方还有更多。

就算是这样，怪盗团的leader也强撑着维持那一丝意志，要咬着牙挤出一句“快走”

 

是在掩护同伴吗――侦探漫不经心地想。

 

他在无意间与来栖晓对视。那双曾流露出得意、狂妄或是困惑的眼睛在与他短暂的视线接触后便因主人的精疲力尽完全合上了――他的心却好像没有理由地停跳了一拍。

果然不能就这样结束啊。

 

稍微想了点办法把来栖带回家后明智才发觉以后的事才是最麻烦的地方。他沉思了半天要做些什么，最后还是决定先处理来栖身上的一堆伤。  
来栖受的伤比想象中严重，但还没到要死的地步，于是在他家里比预想中的要多躺了几天，等能活动身体后――怪盗团团长就成了寄住在明智家里的无业游民，每天就窝在明智家里，一天又说不了几句话，因此常常被明智忽略存在。

 

这一忽略就出了大事。

 

明智虽独居已久，但一直保持着母亲还在时会对家里说一声“我回来了”的习惯――即使家已经换成了除了他外便空无一人的公寓。  
这对明智来说可能只是个改不掉的习惯，他找过一点时间静下来思考了一下，然后得出了他其实没有在期待谁会回答的结论。

 

明智的习惯被来栖得知的第二天，公寓里就多出了个声音负责喊“欢迎回来”，开始是在公寓的沙发上，某个黑色卷发的青年趴在沙发背上朝明智wink，后来晓身体又恢复了一些，明智一打开家门便发现常年积灰的厨房飘出了热菜的香味――来栖晓变本加厉给他做起了早晚餐。

明智不是没有一脸无奈地解释过，可来栖晓选择性失聪――他根本不听。

 

明智私下里想了半天，觉得怪盗团团长真不好当，这不就落下了没事也要找点事干的毛病吗。

 

可是若是要问明智的真心话的话，他并不讨厌久违地回到有人在的家的感觉。

当然，这点埋头吃咖喱的来栖晓是不会知道的。

 

明智的浮想联翩也就持续到他迟到地拿起碗看到锅内现状为止了。

 

“……”

“你也给我留一点啊。”

 

2

 

明智回家的时间早过了饭点，等来栖把一叠盘子扔进水池，要赶上晚间新闻早已无望了。

 

明智在不经意间养成了看完晚间新闻就把遥控器丢给晓的习惯。他一点兴趣都没有的深夜档电视剧晓倒是看得津津有味，据晓所言是“看这些能学到很多东西。”

他曾半信半疑，禁不住好奇心在某天的晚上拉了床被子和晓一起窝沙发上研究电视剧，电视里的女主声泪俱下，明智吾郎的眼皮却一直在打架。半梦半醒之间他听见剧中女主一声尖叫，惊得明智抖了一下彻底清醒――看看身边的来栖晓，坐得笔直，眼镜还在战术反光。

明智叫了一声，没人回答，他又戳戳来栖――后者抱着怀里的毯子就这样直接倒了下去，平稳的呼吸声淹没在背景男女主的争吵声中。

所以明智得出结论：来栖晓不是巴望从电视剧里学到什么，他就是太无聊了。

 

可是明智揭穿了也没什么用，晓还是雷打不动每日坚持看深夜电视剧，然后在沙发上一觉昏睡到天亮。他也不能就这么把晓随意放出去，怪盗热衷于放飞自我，要是带着一身伤又被抓了花在来栖身上的伙食开销等等可算是要全打水漂了。

 

晓接过明智丢给他的遥控器，一按右键便以死不松手的架势开始换台，显示屏闪过松饼广告女模特代言电影预告还有怪盗团特色红黑预告函……

来栖停了一下，然后猛按左键。

怪盗团特色红黑预告函。

 

电视那一头的直播记者情绪激动，向观众展示出身后的一片混乱，红黑预告信放大贴近镜头，明明白白宣告近期引发大量骚动的怪盗团将在x月x日晚取走某人珍藏的宝物。

明智稍微回忆了一下，被预告取走的艺术品不久前才经其主人允许同意展出，展出结束日期他虽记得不清，但显然是在预告信说明日期之后……

 

他没忘了要去看来栖晓，那家伙逮住一点怪盗团相关的事便不肯放开，眼下正目不转睛盯着电视，恨不得钻进去直达另一头的直播现场。

 

“你的朋友决定放弃团长行动了？”

难道说这就是这么久还没人把这家伙领走的理由……？  
明智立刻把来栖晓要在他家混吃混喝（也不算）一辈子的可能从脑内删除。

 

晓摇摇头。  
“这个怪盗团是假冒的，首先我们不会真偷实物，其次我们下午才上班，晚上都准时睡觉……”  
他戳着屏幕一本正经一条条分析给明智听，明智听着听着有了种要笑出声的冲动。

 

他最后也没忍着。

 

“再说这美工也太丑了。”  
笑声中明智听见晓又嘀咕了一句。

 

他这时笑得开心，谁会想到几分钟后上司打电话过来让他接手调查时来栖晓会笑得更开心呢。

3

明智吾郎的小公寓里又被多塞进了个人。

 

明智一进屋就发现佐仓双叶了――没有人能在经过沙发时无视少女头顶翘起的那根毛――彼时佐仓双叶正手持游戏机，时不时传出点电子音飘进明智的耳朵。  
来栖晓在一边慈爱地看，然后从茶几上挑出体积适中烤得恰到好处的一块点心喂给她。

 

“这是我妹妹。”  
注意到明智质问的目光，晓拍拍佐仓双叶的肩膀说。  
双叶咬了一口来栖递给她的点心，馒头被咬掉一大半，露出内里金黄的栗子馅来，她嗯了一声，意思是记住了明智吾郎的大名。

 

“你得感谢明智，这些点心是他听说你想试才买的。”  
来栖又不嫌事多地补上一句。

 

不是这样的――明智的礼貌性微笑僵在脸上，要买的明明是他来栖晓。

 

明智那天时间有多，难得允许来栖和他一起出门转转，防止休业在家的怪盗团团长被闷得发霉。  
两个人沿着小路走了很久，眼前一成不变的楼房让人看得审美疲劳――头一沉一沉，似乎要原地站着睡着的来栖晓在闻到食物的香味后立刻振作了起来，坚持要拖着明智去点心店看看。

嘴上说着只是去看看，最后两人竟拎着一大袋点心回了家。明智记得钱是自己出，点心却被提在晓手里。

 

偏偏他在此刻还不能拆穿来栖晓，因为双叶已经会意地嗯了一声，眼里焕发出敬意来。  
“真不愧是人气侦探啊！连我想吃什么都调查清楚了！”

 

这话听着怎么怪怪的。

 

“你们——算了，她在我家做什么？”  
明智唯恐来栖又给他扣上什么帽子，抓住机会问。

 

“来看晓啊。”  
双叶理直气壮。

 

“那你一直都知道他在哪？”  
明智敏锐地捕捉到了重点。潜台词是：你怎么现在才来。

 

少女点点头。  
“听说晓快把社畜侦探家吃空了，我就来了。”  
察觉到气氛不大对劲――刚刚的笑话还有一个人觉得不好笑后――她马上改口：  
“开玩笑的。其实是晓通知我来的，我们要商量那个冒充者的事。”

 

语罢，她兴致勃勃地往晓那边挪了一点，把晓手里的抱枕夺过来自己压着。  
“晓！想到要怎么办了吗？”

 

“还没想好，总之先以留下一个深刻教训为目标行动吧。”

 

“哦哦，那就去争取大家的意见吧！说不定会轻松很多，毕竟还有名侦探这个大情报源在呢。”

 

“确实，说起来电视上的预告信……”

 

“等一下，”旁听两人一唱一和的明智举起一只手出声打断，“我好像没有说过要带你们调查吧。”

 

“……”  
“……！”

 

两人同步率极大地同时回头看他，刚刚还弥漫在空气中的那种其乐融融的气氛顿时荡然无存――兄妹二人睁大了眼睛，眼镜滑下来也没人记得要去扶。

 

别看来栖晓平日里寡言少语，明智早知道这人身上那堆伤刚愈合了一点时就在盘算要重新上任当他的怪盗头子了，这位不知名的冒充者恰是一个绝好的机会——看两人神采奕奕的样子，多半是来栖晓准备复出，还得意忘形算准了明智是不会舍得放弃怪盗团团长这个大线索的。

——所以明智非要小小提醒他一下也无可厚非。

“你们是不是误会了什么，以为我帮了这家伙第一次就会有第二次？我可还是个侦探哦就不怕我在这里把他就地正法？”

 

来栖晓回到了让人心安的沉默状态，连佐仓双叶都说不出话了。

 

可是当明智心满意足地转身准备丢下两个面面相觑着的人潇洒离去时，他又听见来栖在小声告诉他妹妹：

“他不会的。”

 

4

怪盗请愿频道  
匿名用户：要是怪盗能把明明有对象还散发大众男友气息的同事的心偷走就好了

 

“听我说，我发现关于那个侦探明智君的惊天大八卦了，传开的话肯定有很多人要失恋了吧！  
不认识明智君的把他当成只能存在于传说中，长得好还要靠头脑工作吃饭，不出意料粉丝还很多的那种人就好了。我偶尔也想过这种人是真实存在的吗这样的问题，然后网络上能随便翻到的粉丝论坛告诉我：“就是存在”。

 

我和他算是同事，因为他对谁都是那副好相处的样子，这样反倒让人有距离感了，于是我和他关系也说不上好，这是前言。

昨天他发消息给我，说临时有急事需要办公室派人把文件送到他家里去。  
顺带一提昨天上司给他安排了一天假，我收到消息的时候一直在心底暗暗佩服不愧是他，连休息日都不放过――我想可能是因为关系到怪盗才让他如此有工作热情吧，之前我深夜碰到过他在加班，那时他从办公室里出来，脸上的礼貌性微笑都快挂不住了。  
我不像他，我就想混口饭吃，也没想能抓住怪盗还是怎么地，甚至还天天守着新闻吃爆米花看怪盗的新动态。

扯远了。总之，办公室最后决定是我去了，理由是我顺路，送完可以直接回家。  
其实事情还是有点奇怪的，比如他怎么突然允许人到他家里去了。

我就这么被忽悠上电车，直达他公寓门口。我得到的消息是他是独居，所以我敲他公寓门的时候根本没想过会有他以外的人来开门的可能。

可是来开门的偏是“其他人”  
他是个黑发的年轻男性，穿的是居家服，显然今天一天都没出去过。

“其他人”不是普通人，不要紧张，不是职业上的不普通，我是说外貌上的不普通――和那位侦探王子不相上下吧。回想起这人出现的地方是谁的家里，我嗅到了一丝不对劲的味道。

 

在我陷入沉思前，明智君公寓里那个人已经开始叫我进去了。  
我有什么办法，当然是跟着进去啊。

他轻车熟路领着我走进明智君的公寓，路过茶几时随手抄起了一副眼镜戴上，刚刚太关注他脸的我（真是惭愧）这时才注意到他很多露出的地方都贴了胶布――他是干了什么才让自己挂彩成这样的啊。

我当时有点局促不安吧，想问问看他为什么在明智君家里，又觉得这是别人的隐私，再说我自己都能猜个七八分了……

然后我这样微小的心理斗争过程好像被他察觉到了，他去了客厅一趟，给我拿来了点心……是栗子馒头，虽说是没有加倍药水的那种。  
是神……

之后自然和他开始了对话。

他希望我能把带来的资料给他。

本来按照规定资料是该送到明智君手上的，我刚想拒绝，就和他对上了视线――他的双眼好像有什么魔力，总之我似乎被吸入其中，再恢复意识资料已经在他手里了。  
不过我想是不会有什么问题的，明智君他对象看看资料又能有什么问题？

他看完以后心情不错，还邀请我留下来吃饭。

这个我也想拒绝的，可是咖喱实在是太香了。

 

后来明智君回来了，不知为什么，看到我后他露出了困惑的表情，不是他叫我来的吗？  
听我说明完来意他的心情就和他对象形成了鲜明对比……那两个人就以互瞪的眼神交流方式度过了整个晚餐时间。  
晚饭后我也不好意思久留，就马上离开了，留给他们两个独处的时间。

这便是事情的经过了。

我想说的是明智君他明明有对象了还这么随意散发大众男友气息，也太不给我们留机会了是吧！不觉得他该收敛点吗？”

 

5

“你黑我手机给我同事发消息叫他送调查资料过来？”  
明智真的很气。

 

6

明智吾郎做了一个梦，梦里有他和来栖，还有他们初遇的黄昏。

来栖穿着他最钟爱的那件风衣，脸上看不到伤，整个人显得意气风发——然而因为破损严重，明智把来栖带回家的第一天就把那件风衣剥下来裹成团塞进了垃圾箱。

明智等了半天，可这个来栖既没有偷走他的钱包，也没有像初次见面那样上来就是一拳。

他不正常。明智在梦中颇有闲心地想。

来栖只是站在那，黄昏为黑色的怪盗撒上不同的色彩，然后他嘴角上扬，露出明智记忆中最清晰的那个笑容：

“那就再见了――”

 

明智吾郎从梦中醒来。

窗帘拉着，灯是关的，门也是关的，没有一丝阳光透进来――现在还是深夜。

他睁着眼睛盯着一片黑暗，好一会才确认自己已经睡意全无了，于是他坐起来掀开被子，穿上外套打开门：

客厅的灯还没关，留了盏夜灯在那里，电视被打开了――沙发上坐着来栖晓，几乎和昏暗的环境融为一体。电视里在播放恐怖片，说不清是恐怖片里的鬼恐怖点还是来栖晓被电视照得惨白的脸恐怖点。

 

来栖晓应该是睡了的――  
来栖今天趁着大爆炸汉堡搞活动一口气吃下了十份折扣套餐，赢了套船长挂饰回家——那只分明是船舵模样的挂饰现在挂在墙上，和明智整洁的公寓对比显得格外刺眼——自然是晓在兴致勃勃挑了面墙后，不顾明智反对亲手挂上去的。然后他就在沙发上昏睡了过去，明智怀疑是他吃下去的太多，终究压迫到了哪根昏睡神经。

 

可那已是过去式了。

 

“你不是说你每晚准时睡觉吗？”  
明智走过去，挑来栖身边的位置坐下，从理性的视角审视电影中演员的演技。

 

“那不一样，我现在在休假，肯定是会晚一点的。”

 

晓不准备腾个位置出来，明智也不肯退让，现在看上去是他们两个主动贴在一起看电影，总觉得哪里怪怪的。

 

“你这个样子除了休假还能干什么。”  
明智用食指戳晓脸上贴的胶布。

 

晓试图维持表情上的纹丝不动，却因为被戳到伤口上漏出吃疼的声音。

 

“不过，不久前才上过一次当的你完全没有考虑过这次也是陷阱的可能性？”

 

其实明智倒也不是特别需要回答。

 

与他的想象无二，来栖晓一瞬间没了休假中的懒散样子，连腰都挺得笔直。明明套着的是怎么说都不能算酷的睡衣，形象却惊人地能和梦中笑得张扬的怪盗头子重合。

 

“是陷阱也不能不管。”

 

毕竟这家伙就是那种……绝对秉承怪盗美学的生物，更适合在街道高楼间穿行，脱下风衣就成了伪装好的良民，稍微亵渎他的美学一点这人说不定还会找机会暗中报复。  
偏偏是这种本该舍弃一切只选择无上自由的生物，却集他人的信任和仿佛能领导一切的自信于一身，多亏了这样才能大闹到今天。

 

——“所以才想要靠近？”

 

明智被忽然浮现在脑中的问题惊得一震，再清醒过来，来栖晓已移动到了他的面前，那张充斥着疑惑——还有点关切的脸近在咫尺。

 

“你还醒着吗？”

 

绝对不能被他察觉到自己刚刚在想什么——抱着如此想法，明智的手活动了起来。

 

侦探的余光看见电视中的角色面露惊恐表情，预备发出一声尖叫，背景音乐刺激紧张。就在这一霎那，明智握上了来栖的手，指尖滑过晓的手背，趁毫无防备的怪盗头子大脑还一片空白，毫不犹豫地夺走了遥控器——把音量开到最大。

 

房间里如愿充斥进了可算作噪音的尖叫，怪盗团天不怕地不怕的leader终于被恐怖片吓了一跳。

 

然后来栖晓扑了上来，在第二次遥控器争夺战中得胜，并把台换到了深夜美食档。

 

7

“你怎么进来的？”

 

“走进来的。”

来栖晓居高临下看着独自坐在角落，就在前一秒还在看手机的他，脸上的表情称得上是“无辜”。

 

不走进来难道你还能用飞索滑进来……？

要说这段无厘头的对话能开始也不能全赖明智，方才他还不顾形象地掏出手机，坐在一个偏僻的角落悄悄翻自己的个人话题，下一秒穿着他心爱外套，这么多天终于有个正常人样子的来栖晓就一脸坦然地闪亮登场了。——“你怎么进来的？”这个问题几乎是脱口而出的。

 

“不是问这个。这里被那件艺术品的持有人包下来给警方进行调查讨论了吧？你为什么能被允许进来？”

 

“大概是因为这不是什么严肃性质的讨论会吧。”  
来栖晓狡黠地笑了，从口袋里掏出来一张薄薄的塑料卡片——

 

等下，明智认得这个东西，晓现在展示的是反面，而正面会写着登记人的名字和……

 

“你给我办的。上次能带我出来应该也是多亏了这个吧，”来栖晓顿了一下——明智的左眼皮一下一下地跳——晓低下头，意味深长地扫了一眼卡面，“亲属临时出入证……虽然不知道你为什么要写我的名字。我这是再利用。”

 

“你在我家翻到的？”

 

来栖晓点头了。

 

原来这就是他在刚能动那几天一直在明智的公寓里翻翻找找疑似探险的原因了，亏明智还以为他在做必要的身体复健。

 

“你都这样了还这么努力想搞到一点调查的情报真是辛苦你了。”

明智吾郎咬牙切齿地说道，他自认为打出一手好牌，若是来栖晓能想起一点动弹不得的那段时光露出破绽的话那是最好……

 

可是来栖晓他不接话了。

 

“……我说。”  
最后来栖晓悠悠地开口。  
“明智，你要是会舍不得我的话我以后可以每晚来给你做顿饭。”

 

气氛有点尴尬。来栖晓推了推眼镜，继续不觉羞愧地站在那，带着些不知从哪来的从容不迫和他对视。

 

明智很遗憾地怀疑——肯定——自己已经习惯晓的这种突然语出惊人的说话方式了，比如现在，他竟有种要挤出一点笑声的冲动。

 

他猜来栖晓是无法完全了解自己内心的。晓不是没问过他一些问题，像是莫名救他的理由，明明早知道身份还要放着不管的理由，不但明智给来栖的理由是模棱两可的，连他自己都不知道标准答案。

大概是因为来栖晓太过耀眼了。他们在与黑夜的交界时分相遇，彼时怪盗阴谋得逞，灯光聚集在一点，为明智以无聊个人目的开始的侦探生涯掀起了一场跌宕起伏戏剧的幕布——那一刻他自作主张，来栖晓成了他单方面的追逐对象。

想要看他更多的反应，这也许是明智的初衷了。

 

所以他要是真如晓所说会对现在的生活有所怀念的话——忽然迫切地想近距离欣赏怪盗的复出秀，期待能拿出什么新花样的话，倒也不是不能理解了。

 

来栖晓依然站在那里——明智朝那个人伸出手，从手里接过被恶意强调过的“亲属临时出入证”，卡片在灯光下闪着微弱的光。

 

“既然如此，就把你以伙食提供商的身份介绍进调查组吧。”

 

0

明智吾郎是没想过来栖晓会有被抓的这一天的。

噪杂的人声中夹杂着哨音，他局外人似的注视着朝一个方向涌去的人们，迟来地发现自己已经开始怀念你追我赶的日常了。

 

明智把手放进口袋——他不太记得自己为什么会有这个东西，以及这个东西怎么会被他随身携带了。似乎是同事和他随口提过有这个服务，就算是他执着享受员工服务的理念作综，可他又怎会在家属出入证的登记栏填上来栖晓的名字……？

他把那张卡拿出来，对光看了一眼，然后朝来栖晓的方向走去。

 

“真是遗憾打扰你们的工作。不过我可以为他担保——他并不是怪盗，”明智耸耸肩，摆出无奈的表情，这期间遗憾发现来栖晓多半失去了意识，不能期待怪盗精彩的配合演出了，“不懂规矩的人在不该的时间出现在了不该的地点？差不多是这样。”

 

他的话在人群中引发了一场骚动，看在他身份无可动摇的面子上，有人露出了动摇的表情。为首的那个人不甘心地看了一眼来栖晓。

“这次好不容易得到那位大人的协助才……明智先生为什么会这么肯定？”

 

明智握紧了手中的那个物件。

若是这样就能为那些人带去一点麻烦……能让怪盗侦探的游戏延续下去……

 

“因为这个。”  
他摇摇头——他人眼中多半是认命地笑着地——把“亲属临时出入证”塞进那个人手里。

 

8

“我一直很好奇，你填临时出入证的时候说我是你的什么亲属？”

 

“你想知道吗？”

 

“现在不想了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 听我说，我本来写这个都写自闭了，根本不想发出来，然后就在前几天我看见了我理想的明主图，那真的太绝了明智的眼神我看了一次就开始大哭，我又相信爱情了这就是爱情啊


	9. 弃用片段合集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些弃用片段合集，包括“怪盗晚上怎么不上班”和“Rumors”的弃用片段……是写了一点后来发现可以改剧情导致废弃的产物，想想怪可惜的几千字呢就存个档

#怪盗晚上怎么不上班原剧情片段#  
开始是想了一个绑架怪盗的故事后来发现我能力有限……以下

 

*

明智吾郎走到公寓门口，插拔钥匙的动作一气呵成，藏不住的愉悦感令他和几分钟前走进电梯的那个刚结束加班的疲惫青年判若两人。

 

“我回来了。”  
他说得超大声，生怕公寓里另一个人听不见。

 

从厨房里应声探出个毛茸茸的黑色脑袋，锅还端端正正架在炉子上，一锅东西被煮得冒泡，飘出属于咖喱的香味――来栖晓手里拿着只汤勺，看到明智时脸上的表情没有一丝波动，只是直直地盯着他的脸看，怕是在谋划要怎样才能把帅哥的完美表情敲出条裂缝来。

 

明智站在门口，手扶在门框上，大大方方和来栖晓对视。

 

来栖晓放下汤勺，回忆起了自己会在这里的理由。

“欢迎回来。”

丢下这句话，他把汤勺塞回锅里，暴力对待锅里煮物的方式见者心疼。

 

明智慢悠悠晃到晓的身后，把来栖晓整个人当作可能飞溅出的酱汁的人肉盾牌，然后探头朝锅里看去。

“今晚吃咖喱吗？”

 

晓无视了他的明知故问，勺出一点内容物尝了一口――明智的手搁在他肩膀上――“是咖喱吗？”他又问一遍。

 

“你不是都看到了吗。”  
晓叹了口气，为了让他不再重复第三遍地终于肯出声回答。黑发青年把火关小，又翻出两块湿布好把锅提下炉子。

 

“你好像已经开始厌倦了。”  
明智坐在桌边撑着头，目睹了来栖垫上隔热垫放上锅，然后在对面坐下的全过程，笑着如此评价。

 

“不能说‘厌倦’，我从一开始就不是自愿在这里的。”  
晓纠正他。

 

“抱歉抱歉，没有顾及你的感受。”  
嘴上道歉的明智语气敷衍至极，下一秒侦探话锋一转点破现实——  
“可是输给我的，是你吧？”

 

会提出交易不是明智的惯用风格。

被侦探发现身份的怪盗团的故事本该就这样到此为止的，只是当明智在少年的面前提起同伴的真名时――来栖晓那张连自己身份被揭穿都只会表露出冷静情绪的脸因为谈到同伴的安危流露出一丝可轻易察觉到的惊慌的那一刻，明智吾郎的心好像因此停跳了一秒――然后他清楚地听见了一瞬间变得剧烈的心脏跳动声――想要在不同的场合，在最近的地方更多地接触这个人。

于是因为他的一时兴起，交易成立，怪盗团团长就这样销声匿迹了。  
开始他没怎么考虑过其他事，只想先看看引发轰动的怪盗首领被束缚羽翼的狼狈样子，就随手安置在公寓里顺便让冷冰冰的房子有点人味，至于名义上说是放在身边改过自新，后来却多出了做饭问好的义务……是明智发现来栖会的意外挺多后的事了。

 

要让明智说实话的话，他并不讨厌时隔许多年再次体会有人在等待着，会为他端上晚饭的家的感觉。

 

所以约定好的――也是来栖晓盘算好的明智玩腻同居游戏，将怪盗释放的那天可能要延迟到来了。

 

自然，在这一刻不愿再接话，埋头往碗里装咖喱的来栖晓是不会知道明智的想法的。

 

明智的心情愈发愉快，很难想象不久前他还站在电梯里内心痛骂半秃上司头发迟早全掉光――这也就持续到他迟到地拿起碗看到锅内现状为止了。

 

“……”

“你也给我留一点啊。”

 

*

3

突发新闻结束后没过多久，明智上司的一通电话就打了过来。明智接着电话，嘴上“辛苦了”“麻烦了”之类的礼貌用词一个接一个，心里却在诅咒上司明早一觉起来头发就掉光。

 

“哇，真可怕。”  
来栖晓干巴巴地评价。

 

明智挂断电话，把手机塞进口袋。

“虽说连你这个团长都说这个怪盗团是假冒的，那边却打算把这当作怪盗团的又一起预告事件严肃处理呢。”  
他猜这句话大概能戳中令来栖不快的点，看这位正牌团长之前难得说了一堆，明显仿冒者有违了大多数的所谓“怪盗美学”。

 

“让他们调查一下是谁在冒充也不是坏事。”

 

“那你的同伴呢？声势如此大的冒充说不定这是谁设下的陷阱，若是你的同伴们也想知道冒充者的身份，再加上你这个团长对他们来说还下落不明……”

 

他话说了一半，剩下的留给来栖自由想象。

 

然后明智吾郎又看见了来栖晓的那个表情：忧虑、担心、对不在自己视野内的所珍惜之物安危的在意……

毫无疑问的自由与会成为人弱点的种种共存在同一人的身上，回想起来正是因为想要更加靠近，来栖晓现在才会在这里。

 

“我不会让他们有事的。”  
来栖晓的声音焕发着不容置疑的色彩，他推了一下眼镜，振振有词接着说了下去。  
“再说我面前站着的是未来调查的中心人物，怎么可能……”

 

“请等一下，”明智举起一只手打断，“我好像没说要带你一起调查。”

 

“……”

来栖晓回到了让人心安的沉默状态。

 

“你好像在着急，这我能理解——可是别忘了你现在还在观察期，我们说好了的。”  
明智无辜地朝他摊开手。

 

看来栖之前神采奕奕，一副准备大干一场的样子，多半是完全把交易啊观察期啊忘在脑后，算准了明智是不会舍得放弃怪盗团团长这个大线索了——所以明智非要小小提醒他一下也无可厚非。

 

明智的视线追随来栖瘫回沙发上，拿起明智最中意的一只抱枕，然后换台报复性看起深夜美食节目，心想至少这一轮他算是取得胜利了。

 

但是来栖晓是不会放弃的——这件事不光是来栖晓，连明智吾郎也知道。

 

#Rumors删减片段#

节奏有问题，被打回来修改的时候略写的部分……

 

除去卢布朗，另一个晓常兼职的地点是涩谷地下商场的花店。  
被扎好作样品的花束和新鲜花朵簇拥，穿着制服的年轻人睁大了眼睛，手无措地放在身侧，脸上如清晨阳光般的笑容消失得无影无踪——

“怎么了？我吓到你了吗？”话是这么说，脸上也是一副无辜的表情，然而答案不用说明智也能明白个七八分，无非就是觉得侦探王子明智吾郎居然会出现在花店门口这种事太不真实了之类的吧，“我之后有点事要办，有人今天约了我见面。”  
来栖晓的嘴角抽了抽。

“既然明智你到这里来了……”他不自然地咳了一声，停顿了一下，“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

“这个嘛……”明智故作沉思状，掐着心中那块表数了三秒才把提前组织好的句子连贯吐出，“能麻烦你选一束花吗？因为时间紧迫，所以请快一点。”

收下价值一束花的现金，来栖晓走向了店内。托明智对日程充满误导性的描述的福，晓的目光首先就落在了玫瑰和百合等一类适用于约会的花上。

他对花语倒是很熟嘛……接下来的几分钟内明智都在抱着双臂对着花店墙上贴着的选择指南发愣，一直到晓抱着花束朝他走过来才放下双手。

“多谢，辛苦了。”

晓抱着花束，一副欲言又止的样子，见明智像是察觉到这一微小变化似得挑起了一边眉，他犹豫了一会，最后开口：“我们可以提供帮忙写祝福卡片的服务，如果你需要的话，可以把收件人的名字告诉我。”

“收件人就是你啊，”感谢晓自己提供的机会，让明智这一刻可以使用更理所当然的语气，“因为不知道你喜欢什么花我苦恼了很久，最后还是决定让你自己选了。原来你喜欢这种类型的花啊——”他假装把视线徘徊在晓的花上，理所当然地观察起了晓的反应。

“不对，我以为花是给约你的人的，”晓试图解释无果，最后他干脆放弃了，整个人陷入了短暂垂着头，手看似在整理花束实则只是为了掩盖尴尬的沉默状态，“好吧，我知道了。”配合他的妥协，晓调整了姿势，花束成了贴近胸口被抱着的状态。

“那，我先走了。”明智以手机为掩护观察了一番附近行人的反应，和预料中一样，窃窃私语和面露惊讶者不占少数，除了没能看到晓更多的有趣反应有点遗憾，他计划中的其他部分都完成得相当漂亮。


	10. 谁先求婚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 架空乱搞片段集，小标题梗来自那个“我家cp相处模式问卷”  
> 记住背景是在采访akc就好，剧情要素少，因为我实际上在趁机搞同居日常段子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：要是你看完觉得弱智，那绝对是因为作者弱智没有脑子

Q:谁先坦白自己的心情

 

“那当然是我了。”  
明智答得表面波澜不惊。

 

大事不妙。

明智吾郎额上流下一滴冷汗，然后脑内负责感受危机的那部分又开始叫嚣——大事不妙。

他敢保证自己走进节目录制现场的时候，观众席里是绝对没有来栖晓的，如果有那他肯定当场就掉头回去了，怎会落得现在和观众席突然冒出的黑卷毛感人对视的下场。

 

并不是说来栖晓和他有什么世仇，导致明智根本不想来栖到节目现场来。事实恰恰相反。

距离他和来栖晓告白成功的那一天――也是他坚持不懈地把和精心打了码的恋爱对象的聊天记录往社交软件上po的第一天，已经过去了这么久。每个人——上到他的粉丝下到围观路人——都察觉到了侦探王子已经从大众男友进化成了现充行列的前端人物，然而就在这个关键点上他和来栖晓的关系却终止在了同居这步。

 

明智怀疑他们在逐渐陷入一个除了住在同一个屋檐下外就完全看不出有在交往的怪圈。

 

其他人是不可能去想什么“恋爱疲惫期”的，毕竟明智每天晒出来的要么就是今天男友给做的晚饭，要么就是男友家养了几年的猫最近来住几天，这也难怪他要参加的访谈类节目里会出现一串恋爱相关的问题——大家都以为他们还在热恋期。

 

回答这些问题对明智而言算不上什么，最大的问题是在这种尴尬时期来栖晓要听着他挨个回答。

 

他明明记得这人一早口口声声说有事，提前半小时拖着明智出了门，现在又出现在这里——表情悠闲，一脸无辜。

这么说来两分钟前溜进后台的那个戴墨镜可疑高个男子还真是喜多川祐介了……？

 

来栖晓到底要做什么，他的朋友们溜进后台有什么目的？明智的视线跳过还沉浸在节目气氛中的一众人，遇上低着头的来栖晓——来栖就在此刻抬起头，朝他笑了一下。

明智被迫终止思考。

 

三秒后他没来由地燃起了斗志，心想：管你要干什么，谁会输给你。

 

Q：谁在吵架后先道歉

 

“我们很少吵架，”明智巧妙回避问题，“我想那最多叫偶尔出现的意见不合。”

 

是啊，偶尔出现的意见不合。  
来栖晓坐在座位上听明智光天化日之下说瞎话，差点要笑出声。

 

他们“意见不合”的原因有点多：今天是来栖觉得明智发出去的聊天记录该把自己惯用的表情包截掉，免得同学认出他来，而明智坚称没有表情图就感受不到所谓的“来栖晓特色”了——谁管那什么特色存不存在；明天是来栖晓给明智强迫症似堆好的小说拆了包，理由是他帮明智试试小说好不好看，实际上是在报被无加工展览聊天记录的仇。

 

最近一次是一个星期前，来栖主动邀请明智看电影。  
晓挑的电影是不死鸟战队二十周年纪念大电影，票早在一周前就已预定好，位置选在了最后一排中间的双人座。电影剧情有起有落，期间不断插入各种梗勾起不同年代人的回忆，不愧为诚意制作的纪念电影。  
按理来说这该是一次完美二人时光的。

 

——如果来栖晓走出放映厅后没有迫不及待拿着票根去领取双人套票限定特典：不死鸟战队风爆米花桶的话。

爆米花桶上印有不死鸟战队的每一位成员，来栖晓爱不释手。

 

“我和双叶都很喜欢，”来栖晓忙着给爆米花桶三百六十度无死角拍照，空出一只手可以拍拍摩尔加纳的猫头，“摩尔加纳也很喜欢。”

自从晓和明智开始同居，摩尔加纳每周都会来晓这里住一次，来自晓的国宝级待遇让猫很是满意。

 

摩尔加纳不喜欢爆米花桶，摩尔加纳喜欢你刚喂给他的鱼——明智那时的表情大概在传达这个意思。

 

来栖觉得明智可能也不是很喜欢那个爆米花桶。

他敢对天发誓邀请出去看电影的心绝对是诚的，爆米花桶只是第二目标――纵使他自以为对明智性子还算了解，也万万没想到明智会因为这个生气。

 

那之后就是冷战，冷战到晓的一帮自称亲属的朋友人人都知道了。  
双叶打来电话，开口就问晓要不要“回娘家”，晓一声不吭，悄悄开了免提。龙司深夜当明智的面拖晓和祐介出门吃夜宵，说是让晓提前再次习惯单身生活，三句话不离还有兄弟在，边上一个喜多川祐介频频点头，举手又要了一串烤大虾。连出门遇到明智的上司新岛冴，年轻的女检察官都免不了要叹一口气，感慨孩子们的爱情就是这样。

 

后来也不知是谁先受不了了，某个沉重的夜晚，来栖晓率先发难，从外套口袋里掏出装有他最近打工薪水的纸信封。对面的明智吾郎被他搞得不知所措，明智斟酌片刻――来栖正恶毒地猜测他可能是想问和“你是不是情感剧看多了？”差不多水准的问题――下一秒晓就听见了本该属于自己的台词。

 

明智问他：“你想不想吃高级寿司？”

 

晓：“谁出钱？”

 

最后两人各自出钱，一起出去吃了一顿豪华寿司，战争到此结束。爆米花桶被摆在电视机旁，预备下次去看电影的时候带上。

 

“没错，我们感情很好。”  
这时明智恰好说了这么一句。

 

“从来不吵架。”  
来栖晓无声地在下面附和。

 

Q：谁更受欢迎/有魅力

 

按理说这个问题明智是有自信回答是自己的，他社交平台粉丝数都是以万计的。

然而若是摘了他这层名人光环，那又如何？

 

暂且不提来栖晓的那群实质来栖晓保护协会终身会员的朋友。明智有悄悄去来栖打工的地方调查过，他在便利店的好评率是最高，花店附近甚至都打工打出了名，据说他虽话不多，但只要开口句句都能问到关键，各种描述听得明智觉得不去偶遇一次来栖晓都对不起自己跑一趟。

 

还有一种情绪就是……危机感。要知道明智还挺喜欢晓低调行事这点的――然而再怎么隐藏，若把他们两人放到完全陌生的人群中，还是来栖晓会显得更有亲切感吧。

 

“你很受欢迎。”  
明智忍不住在晓面前如此感叹时，他们正在游戏厅。

来栖晓双手握着模型枪，毫不犹豫地对屏幕里外形可爱的敌人扣下扳机，于是明智的话似乎就意味深长了起来。

 

“是啊，他们都喜欢我。”  
来栖晓接上一句。明智猜他是在指游戏里虽正被痛殴仍前仆后继冲过来的那一堆数据。

 

然后晓再开一枪，礼花在屏幕炸开，伴有欢快的bgm，期间还夹杂过分真实但意义不明的孩子的哭声――可谓给足了胜利者面子。

 

来栖晓得意洋洋的表情却转瞬即逝，下一刻明智发现原来那段孩子的哭声不是游戏音效，是他们附近真的有人在哭。

 

这不是什么罕见的事，毕竟这是游戏厅，会有与家人走散的孩子不算奇怪――那个男孩哭得两眼通红，明智自觉不能放着不管，然而到了这个时候侦探的话术却派不上用场――他总不能理性给这孩子分析为什么冷静下来最重要吧。

 

偏偏这时去二楼购物的坂本龙司及时赶回，看到他们三个手一抖，手上的袋子掉在地上，里面的游戏盘撒了一地。

“你们终于孩子都有了？”  
他惊叫出声，引来好几个路人侧目。

 

“你认真的吗？”  
明智差点就要当场表演一个文明侦探说脏话，还好及时发现这是在公共场合。

 

眼看场面就要失控，来栖晓叹了一口气，约是觉得没有人能派上用场。以最快的速度打发走了路人，拉开用眼神混战在一起的两个文明人，然后他蹲下来――

 

明智不记得来栖和那孩子说过什么了，他只记得气氛骤变，来栖晓语调温和，谈到关键还伸手摸了摸那孩子的头，那一瞬间明智回想起了初遇的那天――那天所瞥见的来栖晓的眼神，流露出的是他无论如何都想要靠近收于手中的光。

 

果然，来栖晓是真的受欢迎到要让人嫉妒的程度了。

 

Q：当某方生病时谁是最好的照顾者

“其实自我们交往以来还没有人生过病。”明智吾郎不无遗憾地说。

 

答应同居的来栖晓刚出明智的家门，明智就冲进卧室打开电脑，谷歌了一堆类似“和人同居要注意些什么”的玩意。  
不能怪他情绪激动，明智吾郎母亲早逝，常年独居，没体会过多少家人的温度――现在家里要搬进第二个人了，难免经验不足。

 

他第二天起了个大早出门采购，先往药店里转了一圈，什么感冒药烫伤膏纱布绷带都往收银台上堆，还随手拎了个急救箱，招来收银员满盈保护欲的目光。  
――至于那之后的某日他翻自己的个人话题，看到有人在里面写道：“明智君是准备去执行什么危险任务了吗，好担心啊。” 评论区齐刷刷的一片求详情，搞得他心情特别复杂就是后话了。

 

明智后来也发现了自己确实有点不理智，于是把药品全藏进了柜子里，假装无事发生，盘算待它们真正需要被用到的那天再拿出来，那时候他就能在来栖心中塑造好男友形象了。

 

明智没料到，来栖晓作息规律，早上和龙司晨跑下午替祐介划船，每周甚至固定去一次健身房，要是把地球人按生病概率列个名单，来栖晓大约在名单底层。  
明智想了想自己――自己还偶尔加班呢，和来栖比起来他该自觉惭愧。明智每次加班回家来栖晓都已经睡倒了，留了个字条告诉明智饭在锅里自己取。满脑睡觉的明智也没精力一口气吃三碗饭，扒拉两口就走进卧室，唯一的宽慰是来栖晓侧躺在床的里侧，留了外侧方便明智倒头就能睡。

 

明智加班的惨状终于还是被晓注意到了。

 

“你不要劳累过度，当心生病。”  
某日，健康作息来栖晓颇为好意地这么劝明智，语气活像年长了明智起码三十岁。

 

明智忽然来了兴趣。  
“我要是生病了你会负责照顾我的吧？”

 

来栖晓认真地点点头。  
“我能给你煮粥。”  
他支着下巴考虑了一会，又问：  
“你想喝什么粥，甜的还是咸的？”

 

明智吾郎的内心活动堪比火山爆发――  
原来除了准备感冒药还能煮粥的吗？

 

好在再怎么火山爆发也都只是心理活动，就当他在和空气较劲，而来栖晓总归是不会读心的。

 

明智不知道的是，自己悄悄准备了一柜子应急药的事已经被来栖晓意外发现了。

――来栖晓打开柜门沉默片刻，随后笑出了声，关上门之前不忘拍照分享到群聊里。

 

Q：谁做饭&谁做家务

 

“做饭和家务是两人平分。”

 

明智开始的确是这么想的。本着矜持的原则，晓才搬进来他就旁敲侧击，打听晓对平摊家务有没有什么想法，一切都在顺利进行――直到来栖晓打开了冰箱，和冰箱里的微波食品盒冷酷对视五秒。

 

“好了，你不要做饭了。”  
晓一句话否定了明智下厨的所有可能。

 

来栖晓行动力超强，先是自觉翻出围裙，又蹭蹭下楼提回两大袋可食用物塞满冰箱，还不忘口头教育隔夜菜真的会致癌。

 

自打那时做饭就全权交给了来栖晓，明智有时会觉得过意不去――可惜他除了熟练操作微波炉也没别的东西好拿出手了。

 

家务倒是真的两人平分了，但什么一三五二四六七都只是口头说说。一般情况是每周一来栖晓不小心做过了头，把整个家打扫得一尘不染挑不出一点毛病，后面若是明智忽然看哪块地砖上的哪片灰尘不顺眼，就全由他自己动手把那片灰尘从视线里永久清除出去。

 

做饭虽是交给了来栖晓，嘴上喊着健康生活的口号，不过每逢晓心情不好提不起兴致，他们还是会在外面吃。

 

餐馆是明智选的。原本明智是想不如这个也让晓来好了――晓当时是欣然接受了，几天后就和明智一起被忽悠进一家店，两个人对着一锅盖上厚厚一层辣椒的鱼不知所措――然后晓勇士般举起筷子猛地戳下去，明智光是看都觉得惊心动魄。

 

来栖晓那天后就被剥夺了选择权。

 

和来栖不同，明智常年潜伏在各大社交平台，什么时候在哪里的哪家店最流行有什么特色菜他一清二楚。  
来栖因此夸他：“你真是行走的美食攻略。”

 

明智把这当作是赞美。

 

Q : 谁说话最多

明智的话很多。而且在外面和在家里是两种意义的话很多。

 

有时候――晓怀疑是他加班过度――明智晚了几小时回到家，电视恰在播放晚间新闻，常有名人对着镜头眉飞色舞，这时明智就会发自内心地冷笑一声――

开始把电视里那位的家底扒得一点不剩。

 

像是宣传烟草危害的人自己戒烟都戒不掉，特搜部部长的头发其实是假发……有时候还配上明智特色爽朗笑脸加嘲讽。

 

来栖晓望望台上的明智，后者刚在大庭广众之下说出“他比较沉默”这种话。

 

还是不要揭穿他为好。

 

Q：专属司机

 

来栖晓是有车的，那是一辆能同时坐下八人的面包车，配有特色涂装。据概念设计师喜多川祐介所言，涂装是以大家的爱猫摩尔加纳为原型设计的。  
这车属于来栖和他那些朋友的公共财产，多用于外出郊游或写生，开在市区里严格来说不大体面，容易带来不必要的关注，不过晓他们从没在意过。

车一般是新岛真开，明智曾为此困惑过――明明来栖才像是他们的领导人物。  
这个问题后来就迎刃而解了。

 

其实明智和来栖都有驾照，明智也不输来栖，在车库里停有一辆自己的爱车。确认晓有驾照后明智没想太多，只是觉得这下出行就变得更方便了。

那时候的明智，压根没想过来栖晓虽有驾照却会被禁止开车这种可能。

 

惨剧发生的前一晚佐仓双叶到他们家留宿，第二天早上一拍脑袋想起来昨晚玩得太开心忘记了学校里还有活动，自然，身为兄长的来栖晓此时就自告奋勇，主动提出要送她。

 

明智在一旁目睹感人兄妹情的上演，觉得自己既然扮演了一个男朋友的角色，此刻就该做点什么。  
所以他从墙上取下了车钥匙――后来被证实为他一生中最后悔的决定前十名――递给了晓。  
“不介意的话可以用我的车。”

 

然后半小时过去，已坐在办公桌前的明智闲下来速冲了一杯咖啡，手机铃声忽地响起，竟是同事发来消息，点开一看是一段实录的公路飙车视频――在城市的街道上硬生生开出了游戏画面般的效果――仔细一看，视频里的车可不就是自己的吗。

明智把咖啡打翻了，褐色的液体蜿蜒曲折，沿几条支路走了一圈，最后汇集在一起从桌角一路自由落体，惊险地避开了手机。

 

后来车钥匙贴上了来栖晓禁止触摸的标识。

 

代价是明智成了专属司机，来栖晓上下课，出入各个地方都要拖着明智开车送，甚至今天因为拉着明智提前出门，还直接导致他早到电视台半小时。

 

明智有足够证据认为晓是在等他不耐烦交出车钥匙的那天。

 

而另一位当事人佐仓双叶在事后替来栖晓辩解：“漂移的感觉就像在操作手柄一样。”

明智不是很能理解她，好在他还明白这句话毫无参考价值。

 

Q：谁的笔迹更好

明智作沉思状。

“别装了，”来栖晓想，“我怎么能和亲手设计自己签名、每晚必练习的名侦探比呢。”

 

Q：谁对交往更有经验

“我一开始以为他会是对交往更有经验的那个呢。”  
与其说明智是在认真回答问题，称这是他对来栖晓难约程度的抱怨还更合适点。

 

才认识来栖晓几天的时候，明智就发现这个人肯定不像他试图表现的那样是个平平无奇的乖学生了――他的日程表简直充实到了恐怖的地步。

甚至找他出去都要提前预约。

 

明智在输入框里问：周六下午有空吗？  
三秒后来栖回复：要去花店打工。  
明智又问：周日上午有空吗？  
来栖跟着他的节奏回复：和别人有约了。  
明智猛敲键盘：你到底什么时候有空？  
按下发送前他冷静下来想了想，还是把这句话一个字一个字删掉了，改成了更委婉的问法。

要不是明智对自己的调查能力有自信，他肯定会因此怀疑晓在外面至少有十个女朋友。

 

最后时间约在周四下午放学后，来栖决定牺牲宝贵的泡澡时间陪他出去。心情甚好的明智忘了见好就收的习惯，不慎多和来栖聊了几句。  
他和来栖晓说：你好像一直都和人有约，是准备和恋人一起出去吗？  
对面沉默了快十分钟，小心翼翼地发来回复：没有在恋爱。

在这十分钟内，明智吾郎后悔了。

 

同样在这十分钟内，明智的话已在来栖的亲友团内引发了不小的轰动。  
杏拿起手机噼里啪啦打字：他肯定想泡你，我翻遍了他的资料，上面没说他有对象。  
配上一打截图。  
双叶说：这简直是明示了，我觉得不太行。  
春在群组里附和：确实是有点太直白了呢。

来栖晓盯着手机屏幕直叹气。

 

遗憾的是明智没谈过恋爱，不能张口就背诵年度十佳约会景点，不过他会熟练使用各类搜索引擎，所以能赶在出发前做足功课。  
虽说如此，见到来栖后，他还没来得及干些什么，一个悲观的想法就这么唐突撞进明智脑中：他不会其实特有经验，根本不需要我吧。  
毕竟他的生活这么精彩。

 

于是在去哪里要干什么的问题上，明智礼让一步：“要是来栖你有什么想法可以随意说。”

想不到晓坦率地摇了摇头：“我没什么经验，还是你决定吧。”

 

明智不信神，但在这一秒他感谢上帝的心是诚的。

 

明智从善如流，得以展示他网课补习的成果。这一刻的明智，看上去真像个恋爱经验丰富的成熟男人。

 

仅仅几小时的相处就能让人或多或少地变得更了解对方――相互告别后，对于其实没有一个人有交往经验这件事，他们彼此都心照不宣。

 

Q: 谁先求婚

来了――明智警觉起来――这个关键的、一看就会发生些什么的问题，它终于来了。

混在观众里的来栖晓面不改色，只是稍微坐直了一点，推了推眼镜，假装和其他在场者一样普通地关心这个问题。

 

明智的脑内中央处理器飞速转动，从潜入后台的来栖晓亲友想到提前半小时出门自称有事的来栖晓本人，显然他一旦回答完这个问题来栖就会露出原本的面目――发生点什么由来栖一手策划、会让明智措手不及的事。

这情况比下象棋要复杂上几分――不能预判、没有先手，只能走一步算一步。

 

他自认和来栖认识的时间不短，可直至今日，他也没能找到该如何正确面对晓制造的突发情况。

不止是突发情况，连带来栖晓令人烦恼的行动力和坦率，他都不擅长应对。

 

然而现在他却坐在这里，因为被问到结婚的话题，才第一次认真地去考虑这个无法用任何面具敷衍而过的人是否要成为自己的结婚对象。

他想到近日莫名的焦虑，那大概是因为时间够久，他脑内自我评定的和来栖晓的亲密度正在下滑――而并非为了自我欺骗搬出的工作焦虑。

 

身后大屏幕“求婚”这个词在换着花样展示特效，全场似乎只剩下了他和来栖晓两人。

他想要的，更近一步、更像交往中的关系是这个吗？

 

――如果这就是对同居的下一步的解答，是他追求的东西，那来栖晓是他决心要与之共度一生的人吗？

 

沉寂了仿佛一个世纪，明智终于给出回答：

“其实我觉得现在时机已到，如果他也愿意的话，会是我先求婚吧。”

 

他在这一刻再次与来栖晓对上视线，心想这样的回答大约是寻到了一种平衡――

 

之后伴随着爆炸音效，照明系统短暂地停止了工作，人们在黑暗中惊慌失措――灯光再次亮起时来栖晓已和明智面对面，背景屏大大的节目logo不知何时被替换成了高礼帽加面具火焰的怪异图标。

 

来栖晓理了理衣角，对明智吾郎说：

“你先求婚。”


	11. 终生大事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小学生明智摸鱼一则，ooc雷文
> 
> 小学生明智吾郎最近产生了最喜欢的雨宫老师要被抢走的危机感

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *纯搞笑向的小孩子弱智内心戏，没有正经谈恋爱要素
> 
> *明智脑内假想情敌天降转校生祐介注意，本文又名我为什么不会画画
> 
> *真的天雷滚滚，能接受的往下，我真的没有在搞炼铜的，答应我不要挂我好吗

明智的班级来了一个转校生。小学生极容易产生新鲜感，因此一个转校生的到来就让原来喧闹的班级安静了下来。

高个的蓝发男孩站在讲台上，视线扫过台下每一个仰头好奇打量他的孩子。

明智对转校生不感兴趣，在大家的注意力都放在转校生上的时候，他最喜欢的老师雨宫莲就完完全全只属于他一个人了。彼时雨宫莲正拿着一支粉笔在黑板上写着什么，袖子往下滑了一点，露出一小截手腕来，明智手撑着小脑袋，看得很认真。

雨宫莲用粉笔在黑板上认真地写下转校生的名字“喜多川祐介”，然后扶着转校生的肩膀，把他向前推了一点，鼓励意味的笑浮现在脸上：“喜多川同学，来和大家打个招呼。”

喜多川祐介点点头。

“我是喜多川祐介，请多指教。”

班上响起一片掌声，混在其中心不在焉，正欣赏雨宫老师的笑脸的明智吾郎没有想到，自己的终身大事危机已经悄然开始了。

*

明智观察到了，喜多川祐介是个威胁――他很受欢迎。

喜多川祐介不是那种天生阳光擅长交际的孩子，也不像明智一样伪装自己，但他生得一张好看的脸，首先就吸引了班上一半以上女孩子的目光，当然还有最重要的一点――他会画画。

趴在台阶上休憩的小猫，阳光下生长的向日葵……这个年纪的孩子会喜爱的东西，被祐介用铅笔勾勒出一个轮廓，然后彩笔进一步赋予它们生机。每逢祐介在课桌上铺开画纸拿出画笔，不到半分钟他的桌边就会围上一圈人，说他是班上最受欢迎的人也不为过。

在此之前班上最受欢迎的人是明智。

明智不会画画，他靠名列前茅的成绩争得同学间的人气，成绩单上耀眼的一百分和雨宫老师亲手按下的加油印章是他骄傲的资本。

但小学生并不是天天都要举行考试的，不举行考试的时候他的光芒和每天都画画的喜多川祐介比起来就要黯淡许多。

然而明智眼中喜多川祐介最构成威胁的地方不在这里。

在明智未成熟的心中，担忧的种子在悄悄发芽：雨宫莲好像也很喜欢喜多川祐介。

明智曾自信地认为在全班同学中，和雨宫老师关系最好的一定是自己。毕竟没有谁和他一样每天中午都能和雨宫老师面对面坐在一起吃饭，在考试获得高分后能得到老师奖励的糖浆松饼，更别提他在老师那里有偶尔任性几次的权利。

明智很喜欢雨宫老师的笑，正因如此才不希望别人夺走他。

但是喜多川祐介做什么是明智阻止不了的。雨宫莲很喜欢喜多川祐介的画，有时祐介完成一张觉得不满意便随手塞到抽屉里，这时路过的雨宫莲就会把它拿出来展开收好，和之前的画整理到一起，用小标签写上日期贴在右上角，再小心放回祐介的抽屉里。

明智把一切都看在眼里，可他是有自己矜持的孩子，不可能去找喜多川祐介理论，说你别画画了，老师都被你一个人抢走了，他更不可能去找雨宫莲谈判，说别再对别人倾注这么多关注了。他只能把怨气憋在心里。

结果就是他这几天心情都不太好，一早便摆出一张气鼓鼓的脸来上学。

雨宫莲站在教室门口，远远看见一个气成包子脸的明智走过来，于是在明智走进教室的前一秒拦住了他。

“今天怎么了，心情不好吗？”

明智盯着面前这个罪魁祸首，说是罪魁祸首，但光看着雨宫莲的脸他的气就消了大半。

明智嘟嘟嚷嚷了半天，雨宫莲听不清他在说什么，因此雨宫莲蹲下来，想听得更清一点。

明智趁此机会冲过去给了雨宫莲一个拥抱。

雨宫莲被他的动作惊得一愣，身体一瞬间绷紧，一小段时间后才慢慢放松下来。明智抱他抱得紧紧的，雨宫莲不好对小孩子说什么，只好耐心等明智从他身上下来。

然后雨宫莲再问明智：“现在心情好点了吗？”

明智用力点头。

“我以后每天早上都能抱你吗？”在走进教室前，他理平校服上的皱褶，故作礼貌地站得笔直，仰起头问。

雨宫莲笑了：“当然可以，如果这样能让你心情好的话。”

明智放下心来，带着胜利的喜悦走进班，他盘算着每天一个拥抱，一年累计起来就是数不清的拥抱，这是只属于他和雨宫老师两个人的，是喜多川祐介得不到的――甚至到他在自己的位置上坐下，上课铃响起，他都没有考虑过喜多川祐介到底在不在乎这些。

 

明智的快乐没有持续多长时间。

前一天刚举行了考试，今天是拿成绩单的日子，明智意料之中地取得了全班第一的成绩，按理说他应该高兴才是。

意外发生在他放学后拿着成绩单前往雨宫莲的办公室，寻求和雨宫老师一起分享糖浆松饼的权利时。

在明智的想象中，雨宫莲的办公室现在除了雨宫莲是不会有别人的――然后他就看到了最不想见到的蓝发身影。

喜多川祐介把一幅画交到雨宫莲手上，雨宫莲笑着接过，摸了摸祐介的头，对祐介说了些什么。

说了些什么明智没有听，他之后的记忆只剩下自己扭头一路狂奔回教室，把成绩单暴力塞进了书包里。

可恶，会画画就了不起吗，会画画……

好像真的挺了不起的。

显然雨宫莲就是喜欢会画画的小孩，明智没有办法，他改变不了雨宫莲的思想，只能愁眉苦脸地在心里祝他们幸福。

明智光顾着为一段感情的逝去悲伤，错过了雨宫莲走进教室的瞬间，反应过来时雨宫莲已经站在他面前了。

“还没回去吗？教室里就剩你一个人了。”

明智张了张嘴，瞄到雨宫莲手里的画又有了情绪，干脆背起书包不回话了。

――到哪里都拿着，就这么喜欢他的画吗？

他自己生气，愤愤地走到门口就想走。

“我记得明智同学这次又是全班第一吧，不准备和我一起出去吃松饼了吗？”

雨宫莲叫住走到门口的明智。

雨宫莲亲自邀请实在有点诱人，明智走不动路了，他仅存的一点倔强在叫嚣：你怎么能就这样屈服。

一切复杂想法混杂在一起让明智的小脑袋当场死机，最后背对着雨宫莲来了句：“可我不会画画。”

什么画画？

雨宫莲不懂。

“你想学画画吗？”雨宫莲试图和明智搭上话。

明智转过身看雨宫莲，他想要是学画画就能夺回在雨宫莲心中自己的地位的话那倒是不错，于是他咬牙切齿，好半天蹦出来一个“想”字。

“那松饼你还去吃吗？”雨宫莲乘胜追击。

明智又“想”了。

雨宫莲笑了，把画放在桌上，从口袋里拿出胶带，一边撕胶带一边叮嘱明智先等他一下。

“我要先把画贴在这里，学校通知每个班都要装饰教室，正好喜多川同学愿意把画拿出来。”

装饰……？原来不是喜多川祐介送给雨宫莲的礼物啊。

明智呆在原地，雨宫莲不知道明智经历了怎样剧烈的心理活动，只觉得这小孩不装成熟的时候比平时还可爱几分。

可还是好气哦。明智暗搓搓地第不知道多少次生起气来，要是他会画画，帮雨宫老师做事的指不准就是自己了。

雨宫莲依旧没发现明智在生气，明智在生气时他都把画贴好了，抱着胳膊退后几步，他观察了一会效果，然后向门口看过去――明智还乖乖地站在那里。

“走吧？”

雨宫莲朝明智伸出手。

明智不争气地搭上了他的手。

 

雨宫莲真的在想办法让明智学画画。几天后学校新开了美术课，原本利用一切机会学习的明智意外地听得认真，美术老师讲完基础便离开教室让大家自由练习。

理论知识明智可能是听得最认真的那个，但喜多川祐介绝对还是画得最好的那个。

明智不服气，一支铅笔一块橡皮在一张无辜的白纸上涂了改改了又涂，画没画几笔橡皮屑积了不少，纸也快被蹭破了。

偏偏在此时雨宫莲从后门溜进来，一心想看看班上这群小孩画得怎么样了。

明智下意识去看他的假象情敌――喜多川祐介在挑战水彩，这时正用画笔在调色盘上混颜色，然后毫不犹豫下笔涂出一片湛蓝天空。

就这么会画吗你个小画家！

明智一激动，手用力过度折断了铅笔的笔芯，他还得去找卷笔刀重新削。

雨宫莲成功被他的大幅度动作吸引了过来，看到明智的画纸上一片空白，他惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“明智同学，你没有画吗？”

明智想遮住画纸也为时已晚，他只好临时发挥，朝雨宫莲露出一个无辜的表情。

“刚刚的课我没听懂……”

这表情对雨宫莲而言是绝杀。雨宫莲义无反顾地掉进了明智同学的圈套。

“没关系，我还算有点基础，让我来教你。”

明智绝境反杀，得意洋洋地往右边挪了一点给雨宫莲腾出位置，一副胜利者的姿态。

然而喜多川祐介并没有看向这边。

 

美术课后，小学生们排队去洗手，雨宫莲留下来帮着收拾教室。

他捡起落在地上的橡皮和铅笔，同时看过每一个人的画作。

路过明智的座位时，雨宫莲被放在桌上的画吸引，停下了脚步。

明智画了雨宫莲牵着明智手时的样子，严格来说他画的没那么写实，雨宫莲能认出来多亏了画上大号火柴人的一头黑色乱毛。画上的雨宫莲牵着棕发小男孩的手，两个人笑得很开心，雨宫莲看了百感交集。

这孩子……

联想到明智最近的举动，他想一定要找时间和明智谈一谈。

 

明智怀揣着内心的激动走进了雨宫莲的办公室。

一般小学生说不定会对被班主任请进办公室感到恐惧，但明智不是一般的小学生。

雨宫莲让他坐在有柔软靠垫的办公椅上，自己则拉出一把木椅坐下。

“我看到了你的画。”雨宫莲说。

明智眨眨眼睛。

雨宫莲在明智眨巴眼睛期待他说下去的时候回忆起了和明智吾郎这个小孩相处的点点滴滴，他想到明智充满艺术气息的微长发，把枫糖浆淋到松饼上时专注的表情，还有站在教室门口，问他想不想学画画时那一句坚定的（脑内修饰过的）肯定回答……

“你的理想也是和喜多川同学一样成为画家吧。”雨宫莲伸出手摸了摸明智的头，明智发质很好，雨宫莲很喜欢。

“现在艺术家的路很难走，但老师相信你只要坚持就一定可以，等你成为大画家那天记得画一幅画给老师呀。”

雨宫莲真的很懂怎么哄小孩，现在的气氛也真的很适合他们相拥而泣。

可惜明智的愿望不是当大画家。

明智摇摇头。

“我不想当画家。”

“那你想做什么？”雨宫莲温和地问他。

“你蹲下来。”

雨宫莲照做了，他蹲下来。

明智跳下办公椅，小跑两步到了雨宫莲面前，张开双臂抱住了雨宫莲。

“我想你再更关注我一点。”

明智说完就松开手，脸红红的拎起书包溜了，留下雨宫莲一个在办公室里不知所措。

雨宫莲碰碰自己的脸。

唉，雨宫莲想，怎么回事，自己的脸怎么也红了呢。

现在小孩子的心思真是难懂。

这时的雨宫莲还没有想到，若干年后他的终身大事会交代在这个他搞不懂脑回路的小孩子手里。

至于明智的心意在当天到底有没有传递到雨宫莲那里，谁也不知道。


End file.
